La familia del Séptimo Hokage
by JuHinamori
Summary: Mini historias contando una pequeña parte de la vida de la familia Uzumaki: Naruto, Hinata, Boruto y Himawari en su día a día junto con travesuras y regaños.
1. Chapter 1

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

 **BORUTO**

-Boruto – Hinata llamó a su hijo de manera autoritaria, a Himawari le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda – Dame esos kunais – la Hyūga extendió la mano.

-Boruto, te conviene hacerle caso a tu madre – dijo el Séptimo – vamos Himawari – Tomó a su hija de la mano y ambos entraron a la casa, dejando a Hinata con el hijo mayor.

-Estas armas son muy peligrosas y aún no te han enseñado a usarlas, me prometiste que no ibas a sacar más kunais de la sala de entrenamiento – Hinata le quitó los kunais de un manotazo.

-Lo siento – dijo el pequeño Boruto.

-Entiendo que estés estudiando en la academia, pero espera a que sea la hora de aprender a usar armas ninja ¿entendiste? –

-Si – el niño bajó la cabeza.

-Hoy no saldrás a jugar, estas castigado por una semana – Hinata dio media vuelta – entremos, vas a poner la mesa –

-Si mamá – dijo él y empezó a caminar.

-Papá, ¿mamá es una kunoichi muy fuerte? –

-Es una de las kunoichis más hermosas y fuertes de la aldea – dijo Naruto mientras guardaba unos juguetes tirados de su hija. Himawari estaba sentada en su cama – además es una excelente cocinera.

-¿Está enojada con Boruto nii-chan? –

-Tu hermano se portó muy mal el dia de hoy, seguramente está castigado – dijo seriamente el rubio.

Himawari miro en silencio como su padre ordenaba los juguetes.

-Vamos a ver si la comida esta lista – Naruto extendió la mano y su hija bajó de la cama.

La mesa ya estaba puesta pero el almuerzo estaba a medio hacer, Boruto estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, no quería mover musculo alguno. La pequeña Himawari se sentó al lado de su hermano como acostumbraba y se quedó en silencio.

-Mañana iremos a comer con mi padre – dijo Hinata mientras cortaba pimientos.

-Pero Sakura nos invitó a cenar – contestó el Hokage.

-Naruto-kun, te avisé la semana pasada – Hinata le lanzó una mirada asesina a su esposo.

-Está bien, iremos a casa de Hiashi-sama – dijo Naruto mientras le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Papá le tiene miedo a mamá – susurró Himawari y su hermano asintió.

-Yo también – confesó.

-Mi Hinata es la kunoichi mas fuerte de toda la aldea – dijo Naruto mientras besaba la mejilla de su mujer.

Diez minutos después la familia Uzumaki estaba comiendo en silencio, Boruto parecía todo un caballero, no se animó a mirar a los ojos a sus padres, pues sabían que ambos estaban furiosos. Él tenía la mala costumbre de sacar kunais y shurikens de la habitación de entrenamiento y jugar, una vez Himawari, que estaba sentada mirando cómo su hermano jugaba, terminó con un kunai a dos centímetros de su mejilla. Naruto descubrió que su hijo era el que hacía desaparecer las armas ninja y lo castigó por dos semanas.

-Casi lastimas a tu hermana, tú tienes que cuidarla, no hacerle daño – dijo Naruto enojado.

-Lo siento – contestó Boruto apenado.

Pero los "saqueos" a la habitación de entrenamiento continuaron. Y esta vez era el colmo.

-Himawari, esta tarde iremos a casa de Tsunade-sama – dijo Naruto.

-Pero no estoy enferma – dijo la pequeña.

-Lo sé, no te va a revisar, solo quiero que me acompañes, quiere entregarme unos papeles –

-Bueno – Himawari sonrió.

-Y tú te quedarás con mamá – el séptimo miró a su hijo.

-Está bien –

-Iremos al mercado, Boruto – dijo Hinata aún con voz autoritaria – y luego iremos a ver a tu tío Neji.

-Entonces iremos a la florería de Ino-san –

-Exacto –

Himawari tomó la mano de su padre y salieron de la casa. Boruto miró atentamente cómo la puerta de entrada se cerraba, él estaba sentado, con su campera puesta, pues ese día hacía algo de frío.

-Boruto, ¿ya acomodaste tu habitación? –

-Si mamá –

-Entonces vamos –

Normalmente Boruto no quería darle la mano a su madre, pero ese día no protestó, ayudó a Hinata a llevar las bolsas, y cuando llegaron a la florería de los Yamanaka saludó a Ino.

-Buenas tardes – dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Buenas tardes Boruto, Hinata – saludó Ino – ¿quieres alguna flor en especial? – Hinata sonrió.

-Girasoles – dijo Boruto señalando un florero – iremos a ver al tío Neji – sonrió.

Cuando salieron de la florería Hinata tenía mejor cara, el enojo hacia su hijo estaba desapareciendo. A la kunoichi le dieron ganas de llorar cuando vio cómo su hijo quitaba las flores viejas que había en la tumba de su amado primo, colocaba los girasoles y limpiaba cuidadosamente la lápida del genio Hyūga.

-Mira el lado bueno Boruto-chan, yo no soy ni la mitad de estricta de lo que era Neji-niisan –

-¿Qué? –

-Estoy segura que piensas que soy estricta contigo, por el estudio y tus entrenamientos, Neji era muchísimo más exigente, te lo aseguro – Hinata se arrodilló al lado de su hijo.

-Perdón por sacar kunais – dijo el pequeño sin dejar de mirar el nombre de su tío.

-Ya está, no estoy enojada, pero prométeme que el día que les enseñen a usar los shurikens y los kunais nos vas a avisar, Tenten-san tiene la puntería perfecta, era amiga de Neji-niisan y estoy segura que no dirá que no si le pides que te ayude a entrenar –

-¿Lo dices enserio? – una sonrisa se dibujo en la carita del pequeño Uzumaki.

-Totalmente –

-INCREIBLE –

-Boruto estas en un cementerio, compórtate –

-Perdón – él juntó las manos y empezó a rezarle a Neji.

-Ya llegamos Hinata – Naruto tenía a su hija en brazos, estaba dormida, él llevaba unas bolsas en una mano.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Hinata y tomó a su hija en brazos, la pequeña despertó.

-Es que nos encontramos con Shikamaru y nos invitó a tomar el té y luego le enseñó a jugar a Himawari… ese juego raro que le encanta… el que jugaba con Asuma-sensei, aunque no entendió mucho – Hinata miro las bolsas – y pasé por Ichiraku Ramen –

-Llamaré a Boruto –

La familia Uzumaki cenó ramen esa noche, Himawari contaba divertida cómo su padre miraba sin entender absolutamente nada "ese juego que a Shikamaru le encanta jugar" cuando el mismo Nara le había retado a una partida. Boruto contó feliz que ese día había comprado él solo los girasoles para Neji. Naruto y Hinata sonreían al escuchar a sus hijos hablar tan animadamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARO: Esta historia no tiene un orden, no va de Cap 1 Cap2 Cap3 y así, es decir, son "capítulos sueltos" colocando a uno de los integrantes de la familia Uzumaki como protagonista :)**

 **Espero que les guste ! [SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALIENTAN A CONTINUAR *-*]**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

 **-Pero lo que leerán a continuación es original... mía... -**

* * *

HINATA

Al ser la esposa del Séptimo Hokage, Hinata estaba expuesta a mil peligros constantemente, ella sabía que su rubio había puesto a varios ANBUS para que cuiden de ella y de sus hijos, pero gracias a su Byakugan, no habían hecho falta.

Hinata era una kunoichi fuerte, muy fuerte, toda la aldea lo sabía y claro estaba que era muy hermosa, había vuelto a tener el respeto de su padre y volvía a ser la primera aspirante para ser la cabeza de los Hyūga. Sus hijos sabían perfectamente que a su madre había que tenerle muchísimo respeto, hasta el propio Naruto lo sabía. La familia Uzumaki tenía a una cocinera excelente.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama – dijo una verdulera en el momento que Hinata se acercó a mirar unos morrones.

-Buenos días – contestó ella sonriendo y compró varias verduras para la cena de ese día – muchas gracias – le pagó a la verdulera y siguió caminando por las calles de la aldea.

Unos shinobis que estaban conversando sobre sus próximas misiones dejaron de hablar para saludar a la mujer del Séptimo, uno de ellos se animó a elogiarla diciéndole que estaba muy bonita ese día. Ella solo le sonrió. Ciertamente eso ya era costumbre, más de una vez Naruto había mandado a uno que otro clon de sombra para alejar a cualquiera que se pasara con su amada.

Hinata llegó a su casa y guardó todo lo que había comprado, ordenó la habitación de Boruto y terminó de cocinar justo a tiempo para ir a buscar a sus hijos, a Himawari del jardín de niños y a Boruto de la academia. Primero fue por la menor, quien se lanzó en sus brazos apenas la vio, y luego por Boruto, quien estaba presumiendo sus clones de sombra a sus amigos.

-Boruto, hora de irse a casa – gritó Hinata desde una distancia prudencial.

-Es la mamá de Boruto! –

-Más respeto idiota, es la mujer del Séptimo –

-Es muy bonita –

-Mira, Hinata-san vino con Himawari-chan –

-Boruto, dile a tu madre que nos muestre algunas técnicas de los Hyūga –

-Si, por favor – se escuchaban comentarios por todas partes.

Boruto tenía sus mini-momentos-de-popularidad, porque todos sabían historias de los ninjas que habían participado en la Guerra Mundial, y eso incluía a Hinata Hyūga. (Además de ser el hijo del séptimo) él mini rubio se acercó a su madre algo apenado.

-¿Puedes hacer un Hakke Kūshō para mis compañeros? –

-¿Eh? –

-Es que quieren ver alguna técnica de la familia – dijo el pequeño.

-Yo también quiero verlo – dijo Himawari y le sonrió a su madre.

-Está bien – accedió ella y Boruto se acercó a Chocho –

-¿Me das un par de galletas? –

-¿Para qué? – dijo la Akimichi mirando a su compañero con desconfianza y colorando su bolsa con galletas tras su espalda.

-¿Que no estás escuchando? – Sarada Uchiha se acercó a ella – Hinata-san va a mostrarnos una técnica de su clan – dijo y le quitó dos galletas.

-Gracias Sarada – Boruto las tomó y se acercó a su mamá.

-MUY BIEN, TODOS ATRÁS – dijo ella y Himawari se acercó a Sarada, todos los compañeros de Boruto estaban a cinco metros de la Hyūga, mirando en silencio los movimientos que ella hacía – ahora Boruto – todos vieron cómo Boruto tiraba las galletas tan alto como se lo permitían sus fuerzas y automáticamente todos clavaron la vista en Hinata - HAKKE KŪSHŌ! – las galletas terminaron hechas añicos y varios pájaros se acercaron a comer las migajas.

* * *

Para la hora de la cena Naruto llegó con una sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

-Me contaron por ahí que cierta kunoichi del clan Hyūga hizo una demostración en la puerta de la academia – dijo y se sentó en su lugar dejando la bolsa en una silla libre.

-Mamá estuvo increíble – dijo Himawari y le dio un bocado a su ensalada.

-Es cierto. Mañana todos hablarán de eso en la academia – dijo Boruto sonriendo.

-¿Quién te contó? – preguntó Hinata mientras le servía sopa de miso a su esposo - ¿Shikamaru-san? –

-En realidad fue Sakura, fue a dejarme unos papeles de parte de la Abuela Tsunade y me contó que Sarada llegó a su casa toda emocionada porque te había visto hacer el Hakke Kūshō –

-Todos mis compañeros estaban mirando – aportó Boruto.

-¿Qué hay en esa bolsa papá? – preguntó Himawari curiosa.

-Chocolates, pero solo van a comer los que terminen toda la cena – dijo el Séptimo y sus hijos empezaron a comer a toda velocidad. Boruto atacó el gohan mientras que Himawari batallaba con su sopa.

-Aquí tienes – Hinata dejó un cuenco de sopa de miso en el lugar de Naruto y otro con gohan, también podían comer algunos camarones y había ramen instantáneo – pero Naruto tenía que sacarlo de la despensa - no podía faltar el ramen instantáneo en esa casa.

-Gracias Hinata –

La familia Uzumaki terminó de cenar diez minutos después. Atacaron los chocolates entre todos. Himawari le mostró a su madre un dibujo que había hecho en el jardín.

-Es muy bonito Himawari – dijo Naruto mientras se llevaba un chocolate a la boca. La pequeña había dibujado a toda la familia, estaban en un campo de girasoles.

-Derecho a la heladera – Boruto tomó el dibujo y lo pegó con un imán.

-Bueno, a la cama ustedes dos, es tarde – dijo Hinata cuando sólo quedaban papelitos de los chocolates en la mesa – Naruto, es tu turno de lavar los platos, yo me voy a duchar y a dormir –

-¿Qué? –

-Es cierto, ayer lavó mamá – dijo Boruto mientras tomaba de la mano a Himawari –

-Está bien, yo lavo – el Séptimo sonrió y llevó a sus hijos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **-JuHinamori**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espero que lo disfruten :) una disculpa por la tardanza, estoy en época de exámenes**_

 _ **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE] -pero esta historia es original.. mia...**_

* * *

HIMAWARI

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Boruto buscaban por todas partes a la pequeña integrante de la familia Uzumaki.

-Boruto, Himawari estaba contigo – Naruto miró enojado a su hijo – se supone que tienes que cuidarla, es tu hermanita.

-Pero ella dijo que quería ver cómo preparaban los fuegos artificiales y se fue corriendo – explicó el mini rubio.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada – Hinata había activado su Byakugan pero no lograba ver a su hija.

* * *

-¿Himawari? –

-HIMAWARI –

-Himawari-chan –

Era el Festival de los Fuegos Artificiales en la Aldea de la Hoja y el Hokage y familia tenían que estar presentes, pero había un problema: Himawari no aparecía.

* * *

 _[Esa mañana]_

-Buenos días – Himawari entró a la cocina mientras escondía un bostezo con la mano.

-Buenos días pequeña – saludó Naruto que estaba tomando café, Boruto seguía durmiendo y Hinata estaba terminando de preparar la leche chocolatada para sus hijos.

-¿Tan temprano despierta mi amor? – Hinata dejó un vaso con piquito en el lugar de su hija mientras esta última se sentaba al lado de su padre.

-Esta noche hay fuegos artificiales en la aldea, quiero verlos – dijo emocionada.

-Sí, tu mamá compró un kimono muy bonito para esta noche, especialmente para ti, termina de desayunar y te lo muestro – Naruto dio un sobro a su taza de café y su mujer dejó unas galletas recién hechas en la mesa.

-Pero ya tengo muchos kimonos –

-Pero te quedan chicos – Hinata sonrió – estás creciendo fuerte y sana y aproveché para comprarte un kimono nuevo.

Himawari no protestó, le gustaba el estilo de su madre para elegir kimonos. Boruto hizo acto de presencia cinco minutos después, estaba igual de despeinado que su hermanita.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Boruto mientras buscaba su tasa con chocolatada.

-Es cierto, ¿no deberías estar en la oficina? – dijo Himawari y tomó un sorbo de su vasito.

-Hoy es el Festival de los Fuegos Artificiales, me así que me aseguré que todo estaba en orden hoy temprano y vine a casa – dijo Naruto.

-Su padre se negó a desayunar a las seis de la mañana y se fue apurado – aportó Hinata.

-Y miren lo que compré – Naruto sacó de bajo la mesa una bolsa llena de fuegos artificiales, las caritas de sus hijos se iluminaron.

-¿Vamos a tirar fuegos artificiales? –

-Kakashi-sensei le pidió a su padre que sea el primero en tirar los fuegos artificiales esta noche – dijo Hinata.

-¿El Sexto Hokage también irá? – preguntó Himawari contenta y le daba un último sorbo a su chocolatada.

-Por supuesto que sí, y Tsunade-sama también – dijo Hinata.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Naruto se sentó en la sala y les mostró a sus hijos todos los fuegos artificiales que tenía. Hinata fue a buscar el kimono de su hija y volvió a la sala.

-Himawari, vamos a ver cómo te queda el kimono – Hinata miró a su hija quien sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el kimono amarillo con naranja que tenía su madre en las manos.

-Es muy bonito – dijo Naruto y empezó a guardar los fuegos artificiales en la bolsa.

-¿Papá me dejarás encender alguno? –

-Compré estrellitas, de esas que enciendes y las puedes tener en la mano – dijo el Séptimo y enseñó dos cajas de estrellitas.

-Pero me refiero a los más grandes –

-Lo siento Boruto, pero los niños no pueden encender los fuegos artificiales, son muy peligrosos y no quiero que pierdas una mano – le acarició la cabeza a su hijo.

-Está bien – dijo de mala gana y miró a otro lado.

-¿Boruto? –

-¿Si? –

-Tu madre me pidió que comprara ropa nueva para esta noche, y también te compré un kimono, yo también tengo uno nuevo.

-¿Qué? –

-Vamos a ver cómo te queda – Naruto agarró a su hijo antes de que este escapara.

 _[Mientras tanto en la habitación de Himawari]_

-Es muy bonito mamá – dijo la pequeña mientras se miraba al espejo.

-¿Te gusta? –

-Claro que si –

-Tu abuelo me dio algo para ti, para estos días de fiesta – Hinata sacó de su bolsillo un broche para el cabello para su hija, tenía un mini girasol dorado, Himawari lo tomó sonriendo.

-Es muy bonito, ¿puedes peinarme? –

-¿Con el broche? –

-Si –

Himawari tenía mil broches, uno para cada día del mes – como decía Boruto - , pero a ella le gustaban los que su abuelo le regalaba, ya que esos eran los más lindos y ella los usaba feliz en días importantes.

Naruto y flia fueron a ayudar a los demás shinobis con los preparativos para el festival, todos los ex compañeros de academia de Hinata y Naruto también estaban, con hijos incluidos. Se pasaron todo el día ahí, como eran muchos, terminaron temprano, iba a haber un espectáculo con algunos alumnos de la academia como protagonistas, así que montaron un escenario, también colocaron las mesas para la comida y bebida, los adornos fueron tarea de las kunoichis. La calle principal de Konoha tomaba color.

Por la noche la familia Uzumaki salió de casa, todos estrenando kimonos. Himawari tenía una estrellita en la mano cuando llegaron al centro de Konoha, Sarada casi se quema al saludar a la hermanita de su amigo.

-Buenas noches Séptimo – dijo Sarada quien llevaba un bonito kimono rojo y blanco e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches Naruto, Hinata-san -

-Buenas noches Sarada, Sakura –

-Tu hija es toda una Uchiha – dijo Hinata luego de saludarla.

Himawari, Sarada y Naruto se fueron a jugar con los demás niños mientras sus padres esperaban que comience el espectáculo de los niños de la academia.

-No solo serán niños de la academia, hay actos de magia y cosas así – comentó Sakura.

* * *

Luego de todos los actos en el escenario, Ino, que estaba animando el festival junto con Tenten anunciaron que el séptimo iba a ser el primero en tirar fuegos artificiales, y luego, todos los demás shinobis y civiles seguirían su ejemplo y disfrutarían del espectáculo.

-Repito, su atención por favor, el Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki está por lanzar el primer….

-¡Espera Tenten! – Interrumpió Naruto – Boruto y Himawari se fueron a jugar y tengo que ir a buscarlos – Tenten miró al Hokage con sorpresa.

-Una disculpa por favor, los fuegos artificiales estarán demorados unos minutos.

-¿Dónde estarán? – Preguntó Hinata y activó su Byakugan – veo a Boruto, pero no está Himawari – ella, Naruto y Sakura empezaron a correr donde estaba Boruto.

-Boruto-chan – lo llamó Sakura y él y Sarada miraron a sus madres.

-Boruto, Himawari estaba contigo – Naruto miró enojado a su hijo – se supone que tienes que cuidarla, es tu hermanita.

-Pero ella dijo que quería ver cómo preparaban los fuegos artificiales y se fue corriendo – explicó el mini rubio.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada – dijo Hinata.

-Prepararon los fuegos artificiales antes de que comenzaran los actos en el escenario – dijo Sakura ya con cara de preocupación.

-Hinata-sama, ¿puede verla? – preguntó Sarada.

-Estoy buscándola, pero hay demasiada gente –

-Nos separemos, y le avisemos a Tenten-san cuando encontremos a Himawari-chan – propuso Sarada.

-Mi pequeña – susurró Hinata mientras saltaba hacia uno de los techos de la aldea y buscaba a su hija.

-¿Himawari? –

-HIMAWARI –

-Himawari-chan –

Todos gritaban a más no poder el nombre de la pequeña, no podía haber desaparecido, Naruto tenía bajo control la aldea, los ANBUS siempre cuidaban de su familia y se había asegurado que ningún intruso pisaba la Aldea de la Hoja.

Los clones de sombra de Naruto estaban por todas partes –el Naruto original estaba con Hinata-, el Byakugan de Hinata no tenía ningún otro punto ciego además del normal, Sakura preguntaba a cada persona conocida si había visto a la hija del Séptimo, Sarada y Boruto corrían por los techos gritando el nombre de la pequeña.

-¿Se te perdió algo? – una voz conocida se escuchó a espaldas del matrimonio Uzumaki.

-Kakashi-sensei – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Kakashi Hatake tenía a Himawari en brazos, la pequeña estaba casi dormida.

-Gracias… gracias… - Hinata tomó a su hija en brazos, estaba a punto de llorar. Naruto abrazó a ambas

-¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Naruto – Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei –

-Himawari-chan estaba buscando a su hermano, se distrajo mirando cómo colocaban más fuegos artificiales y perdió a Boruto de vista. La encontré a punto de llorar al lado del escenario.

-Mamá ¿por qué lloras? –

Los clones de sombra avisaron a los demás que Himawari-chan había aparecido, todo estaba bien, todo gracias a Kakashi-sensei, el festival de los fuegos artificiales iba a continuar sin problema… esperen… si había un problema, la pequeña estaba a punto de dormirse otra vez en brazos de su madre.

* * *

 **-JuHinamori**


	4. Chapter 4

**A FALTA DE INTERNET: INSPIRACIÓN - Y NO SE PORQUE SIEMPRE QUE ESTOY CON LOS TIEMPOS JUSTOS PARA ESTUDIAR O HACER ALGÚN TRABAJO PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD, APARECE LA INSPIRACIÓN JAJJAJJAJA**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

NARUTO

"Naruto Uzumaki es el Hokage, mejor dicho, el Séptimo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja. Él es hijo del Cuarto Hokage y de su esposa Kushina, formó parte del equipo 7 junto con Sakura Haruno, discípula de la Quinta Hokage y Sannin, Tsunade, y de Sasuke Uchiha, quien entró con el Sannin Orochimaru. Naruto fue entrenado por el legendario Sannin Jiraiya y participó en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y es considerado un héroe en la aldea y literalmente todo el mundo lo conoce, es amigo desde la infancia del actual Kazekage y está casado con Hinata Hyūga, a quien conoce desde pequeño, tienen dos hijos, Boruto y Himawari"

Boruto no sabía qué más escribir sobre el ensayo que le habían pedido sobre su padre en la academia. El joven aspirante a ninja tenía en la mesa una taza con té y algunas galletas.

-¿Boruto? – Hinata entró el comedor donde su hijo estaba haciendo su tarea - ¿No has terminado? –

-No – dijo y largó un suspiro – no sé que más poner sobre papá en el ensayo – su madre se asomó y leyó las pocas líneas escritas.

-Eso es un resumen – comentó.

-Mamá – Boruto la miró enojado.

-Pero tampoco está tan mal… ¡ya se! Espera a que venga tu padre y que te ayude, termina de merendar e iremos a entrenar ¿te parece? –

-¿Dónde está Himawari? –

-La llevé a casa de tu abuelo –

 _[En la oficina]_

-SHIKAMARU – gritó Naruto – ¿Dónde estás? –

La puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió y entró el consejero de Naruto, su ex compañero de academia, Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Si? Séptimo.

-Ya terminé de mandar los documentos de los siguientes exámenes Chūnin, tengo que irme, hoy toca cena en casa de mi suegro – se puso de pie y abrió la ventana – te dejo el resto a ti –

-E… espera Séptimo! – Shikamaru saltó el escritorio pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto ya había "escapado" –

Naruto corría por los techos y muchos de los habitantes de la aldea lo saludaban, él devolvía todos los saludos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pasó por la florería de los Yamanaka y compró girasoles y rosas, corrió al cementerio a visitar a Neji, se quedó ahí un buen rato. Pero cuando llego a casa con las rosas para su mujer y chocolates para sus hijos se encontró con toda la casa desordenada. Himawari ya había vuelto de la casa de su abuelo y había dejado su tacita del jardín tirada en el suelo, las galletas que Hinata había hecho el día anterior estaba hechas migajas en el suelo del living, la pequeña de la familia estaba muy entretenida dibujando con acuarelas en una hoja y había hecho el intento de hacer un sol y una casa en el árbol.

-Himawari, tú hiciste todo este desastre? – Naruto dejó la bolsa con chocolates en la mesa y escuchó gritos de Boruto - ¿qué pasa? –

-Ahh hola papá – la pequeña sonrió - Mamá y Boruto están entrenando –

¿Qué? La casa era un total desastre, se suponía que los entrenamientos eran en el patio, no dentro de la casa. Mientras más tiempo pasaba en el living, de más cosas se daba cuenta: la alfombra estaba rota, algunas fotos familiares se habían caído de la pared o del mueble, Himawari tenía toda la carita pintada con sus acuarelas, había uno que otro mechón de pelo tanto de Hinata como de su hijo esparcidos.

Hablando de Roma: Boruto hizo acto de presencia con un kunai en la mano, pasó por al lado de su padre y salió al patio de atrás, Hinata apareció dos segundos después, pero esta vez, Naruto la tomó de la cintura haciendo que dejara de perseguir a su hijo.

-Se acabo el entrenamiento –

-Naruto-kun –

-¿Qué es todo esto? –

Hinata se quedó mirando a su marido, roja como un tomate, sabía que la casa era un desastre y para rematar Naruto había vuelto antes de lo previsto.

-Ehh… yo… - ella no quería mirarle a los ojos, dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, definitivamente parecía que había pasado un huracán por la casa de los Uzumaki.

-No importa, después limpiaremos entre todos. Te traje algo – le mostró el ramo de rosas y el tono rojo del rostro de Hinata se intensificó –

-Papá, volviste antes – Boruto entró nuevamente a la casa y sus ojos se clavaron en la bolsa con chocolate, su padre fue más rápido y la tomó antes.

-Me escapé de la oficina, compré chocolates, pero son para después de cenar – miró a su familia – vamos, todos a limpiar todo este desastre. Luego vamos a comer afuera -

Los pequeños de la familia empezaron a limpiar a toda velocidad, Hinata y Naruto también ayudaban, toda la familia Uzumaki estaba de acá para allá limpiando y ordenando cosas, Hinata bañó a su hija que estaba llena de pintura y ella se duchó en 15 minutos, Boruto se duchó rápidamente, le encantaba ir a cenar afuera, Naruto escondió los chocolates de sus hijos y cuando ya todos estaban de punta en blanco en la puerta, todos se colocaron las sandalias ninja y fueron derecho a la calle principal de la aldea.

Muchos saludaban a Naruto con una reverencia, otros se tomaban el atrevimiento de acercarse a saludar o a pedir autógrafos, las kunoichis recién graduadas se tomaban fotos con Naruto y Hinata, le acariciaban el cabello a Boruto y le apretaban los cachetes a Himawari.

-Esfuércense y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez lleguen a ser Hokage como Tsunade-sama – dijo Hinata.

-Papá – Himawari tiró de la chaqueta de Naruto – tengo hambre.

-Yo también – aportó Boruto algo molesto. Siempre era la misma historia, no se podía salir con su padre en paz, siempre una multitud de gente venía y molestaba.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer barbacoa? –

-Siiii – dijeron los pequeños y las kunoichis se despidieron.

Pero cuando llegaron al restaurante era la misma historia, más de uno se acercaba al Séptimo o a Hinata. Himawari se concentraba en comer su carne y su arroz.

-Mamá – Boruto levantó un poco el tono de voz - ¿me pasas la jarra de agua?

-… Si, Boruto está en la academia… - contaba Hinata a un ANBU.

-MAMÁ –

Tanto el ANBU como el matrimonio Uzumaki se quedaron en silencio.

-Con su permiso – en ANBU se retiró y Hinata miró preocupada a Naruto.

-En casa hablamos, Boruto – dijo el séptimo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Naruto le dio un chocolate a Himawari y Hinata fue derecho a la habitación de Boruto con éste de la mano.

-Mamá yo…

-Esperemos a que llegue tu padre – dijo ella.

-Aquí estoy – Naruto entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta - ¿Qué te pasa Boruto? –

-… - el pequeño rubio no dijo nada y se sentó en la cama.

-Boruto –

-No me gusta que te estén saludando e interrumpiendo o cada rato, siempre que salimos contigo alguien viene a saludar.

-Hijo, tu papá es el shinobi más fuerte de Konoha, es considerado un héroe – dijo Hinata.

-¡Tú también! Todos los que participaron de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja son considerados héroes, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cuando alguien los para por las calles a saludar? –

-Boruto, cuando yo era niño no tenía familia, no tenía a nadie, vivía solo y todos me trataban mal, me miraban con desprecio, cuando yo tenía tu edad no había persona en la aldea que me mirara con mala cara. Tú tienes la suerte de tener una familia, una madre, un padre y una hermanita, es normal que te sientas así. Cuando era pequeño me prometí a mi mismo superar a todos los demás shinobis y convertirme en Hokage, yo era el peor en la academia, Sasuke Uchiha, el padre de Sarada, era bueno en todo, tu tío Neji era un genio, aunque no fuimos compañeros, él destacaba en todo. Poco a poco fui haciéndome más y más fuerte y llegue a donde quería llegar, ahora debo proteger a mi familia y a mi aldea de cualquier mal.

-Mamá es fuerte –

-Ahora lo soy, pero cuando era pequeña era bastante débil. Me costó mucho llegar a donde estoy ahora, tardé en perfeccionar los 8 trigramas 64 palmas – Boruto miró a su madre sorprendido – años atrás en el clan Hyūga existían los familiares de la rama principal y de la secundaria, yo nací en la rama principal, y tu tía Hanabi también, quien era mucho más fuerte que yo cuando éramos pequeñas. Tu tío Neji era el genio de la familia, pero él nació en la rama secundaria y… bueno… le costó ser aceptado. Entrenaba con él y terminaba totalmente agotada, y él parecía fresco como lechuga.

-A lo que queremos llegar, Boruto, es que entendemos que pienses que a veces no te prestamos atención o que te moleste que todo el tiempo nos saluden y todo lo que tú dices. Pero es porque nos lo ganamos con muchísimo esfuerzo, ambos, pero no queremos que te enojes con nosotros…

-Lo entiendo – interrumpió él – estoy muy feliz de tener la familia que tengo, y si, me molesta que tengas que estar siempre fuera y que saludes a todo individuo que se te cruce, pero por otro lado estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos.

El mini rubio sonrió y abrazo a sus padres.

-Vamos enano, ve a dormir – dijo Naruto y su hijo se separó de ambos.

-Buenas noches – dijo Boruto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Boruto, quiero que mañana le muestres el texto que escribiste antes de irte a la academia – dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué texto? –

-Ya lo verás mañana papá - el pequeño cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

* * *

 **-JuHinamori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aprovecho que ya terminaron todos los parciales para volver a FF con una mini historia con la que me sentí... bastante identificada jajajajja, aviso que es un poco diferente a las anteriores, pero como saben, son mini historias sueltas colocando a alguno de los integrantes de la familia Uzumaki como protagonistas.**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

CELOS

-¿Un fin de semana entero en casa del abuelo y con tía Hanabi? – Boruto casi escupe su leche chocolatada al escuchar la noticia.

-Si mi amor, tu padre tiene que ir con Gaara-sama a planear los nuevos exámenes Chūnin y también estoy invitada, así que ustedes dos se quedan en casa de su abuelo –

-Será divertido, tía Hanabi te enseñará algunas técnicas – dijo la pequeña de la familia.

Boruto puso mala cara pero por otro lado se alegró porque le encantaba cómo cocinaban en casa de su abuelito. En cambio a su hermanita le encantaba ir a casa del abuelo Hiashi.

Como a las seis de la tarde de ese mismo día, los niños ya estaban al cuidado de Hiashi Hyūga y el matrimonio Uzumaki iba directo a visitar a los dominios del Kazekage.

Naruto quiso ir de la manera tradicional: saltando por los árboles y enfrentando el horrible desierto. Les servía a él y a su mujer como entrenamiento. Pero se había asegurado de llevar a algunos ANBUS para cuidar a su amada esposa.

-Hokage-sama, ¿no prefiere que llamemos a nuestros compañeros para que traigan el carruaje? - preguntó uno de los ANBUS, por quinta vez.

-Si vuelves a preguntarme eso, serás desterrado – dijo Naruto mirando a su escolta.

-Discúlpeme, Hokage-sama –

-Como ya te lo dije, esto nos sirve de entrenamiento, además, que sea el Hokage no significa que tenga que ir en carruaje y tardar una semana viajando, no soy el señor feudal –

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun – Hinata iba a la par de su esposo, definitivamente la kunoichi no dejaba su estado físico de lado – BYAKUGAN –

-Hinata, eso no es necesario –

-Ninguno de los ANBUS que nos acompañan pueden ver a kilómetros de distancia ¿o sí? Como tu esposa y compañera, también tengo que cuidarte – Hinata sonrió provocando que Naruto se sonrojara.

[Mientras tanto en casa de los Hyūga]

Hanabi estaba buscando entre los cajones de su escritorio unos lápices de colores para entretener a su sobrina mientras Boruto hacía el intento de entrenar con Hiashi.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Himawari que estaba sentada en la cama de su tía Hanabi.

-Mhh - Hanabi tomó una pequeña libreta que se encontraba casi al fondo de uno de los cajones – Este es… como un diario intimo… pero jamás lo usé, ¿lo quieres? –

-¿Puedo dibujar en él? – Preguntó Himawari.

-Claro que si – Hanabi puso la libreta sin estrenar en la cama, al lado de su sobrina y siguió buscando los lápices.

[En la habitación de entrenamiento]

-AAAAAHH- Boruto iba directo hacia su abuelo, dio un salto, listo para darle una patada perfecta, pero el Hyūga fue más rápido e hizo desviar a Boruto con un leve flujo de chakra, su nieto cayó en el suelo, agitado – No es justo, quiero mejorar mi taijutsu –

-Tienes que estar preparado para todo, Boruto-chan, pero si tú insistes – Hiashi adoptó la pose de pelea que el mini rubio había visto tantas veces por su madre – atácame.

Una vez más el hijo del Séptimo empezó a correr hacia su abuelo pero fue sorprendido por este último quien le dio una palmada al brazo de su nieto evitando cualquier golpe. Boruto perdió el equilibrio por el golpe de su contrincante y cayó al suelo.

-Arriba – ordenó Hiashi.

El aspirante a ninja sabía perfectamente que su abuelo era un maestro sumamente exigente, pero cada vez que entrenaba con él, no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo.

[En las tierras de Gaara]

El viaje del Hokage y compañía había sido de un dia y medio, por lo cual, era medio día y Gaara ya le había ordenado a sus hombres que prepararan la mejor habitación para el hokage y su esposa.

-Bienvenidos – dijo Gaara mientras le hacía una reverencia al patrimonio Uzumaki. Estaban en la oficina del Kazekage

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Gaara, somos amigos desde pequeños – dijo Naruto.

-Somos Kages, recuérdalo –

-Discúlpeme Gaara-sama – un shinobi entró al despacho – la habitación para el Hokage-sama y Hinata-sama está lista –

-¿Y para sus escoltas? – preguntó Gaara adoptando una mirada fría –

-Ehh… enseguida – el shinobi desapareció rápidamente.

-Las habitaciones para tus ANBUS estarán listas dentro de poco –

-Gracias – dijo el Hokage.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme – dijo Hinata.

-De nada, Hinata-san, eres la mujer de mi querido amigo – Gaara sonrió – mañana a la mañana iremos a ver los terrenos en los que se harán los nuevos exámenes Chūnin, saldremos a las 9 de la mañana –

-Muy bien – dijo Naruto.

-En la habitación que pedí que prepararan para ustedes tienen un baño privado, Naruto, te necesito acá en mi oficina en una hora por favor –

-No hay problema –

Una hora más tarde Naruto estaba en la oficina de el Kazekage mirando informes de los aspirantes a Chūnin, habían shinobis tanto de las 5 grandes naciones como de países más pequeños –

-Al parecer son bastantes – dijo Naruto.

-Si, pero me alegra ver el entusiasmo por convertirse en Chūnin.

-Es verdad – Naruto dejó un cuaderno de la aldea de la Hierba para tomar el de la aldea de la Hoja ya que no había tenido tiempo de ver a los aspirantes a Chūnin de su aldea.

Hinata puso la ropa sucia de ella y de su esposo en una bolsa y la dejó en la esquina de la habitación, ella estaba cambiada y con una toalla en la cabeza.

(Toc toc)

-Adelante! –

-Hinata-san – Temari entró en la habitación del matrimonio con un par de toallas – a falta de personal por las misiones mi hermano me pidió que traiga las toallas –

-Muchas gracias, Temari-san… ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿No se supone que estabas en la aldea de la Hoja?–

-Vine para entregarle unos documentos a Gaara y asegurarme que Kankuro tenga todo bajo control para ayudar con los exámenes Chūnin – dijo la rubia – mañana a la mañana vuelvo a Konoha –

-Ya veo –

-¿Qué te parece si te muestro el edificio? No has estado aquí desde que te convertiste en Chūnin si no mal recuerdo –

-Sí, es verdad, deja que termine de ordenar –

-Hinata-san, ¿quieres que mande a lavar esa ropa? – Temari señaló la bolsa con ropa sucia.

-No te molestes –

-No es molestia, después de todo, eres la mujer del Hokage, Gaara y Naruto son muy amigos, lo menos que podemos hacer es tratarte como se debe, aunque sea en una pequeñez – Temari agarró la bolsa y abrió la puerta – vuelvo en un rato –

[En Konoha]

-Al parecer mi hermana y Naruto volverán pasado mañana – dijo Hanabi mientras tomaba su sopa de miso.

-Entonces ¿Quién me llevará a la Academia? –

-Nuestro Abuelito – dijo Himawari sonriendo.

-Así, es, yo te llevaré Boruto – dijo Hiashi sonriéndoles a sus nietos.

-Himawari, ¿dibujaste en la libreta que te regalé? –

-Si –

-¿Me muestras tus dibujos después de comer? –

-Hanabi, recuerda que entrenarás después de cenar –

-Lo sé –

-¿Puedo ver el entrenamiento? –

-¿Poder verlo? Serás parte – dijo Hanabi y a Boruto se le iluminó la carita.

En efecto, después de cenar los Hyūga y los Uzumaki estaban en la habitación de entrenamiento, primero Boruto entrenaría con Hiashi y luego le tocaría a Hanabi. Mientras Himawari miraba atentamente cómo su abuelo ponía en ridículo a su hermano, su tía miraba los dibujos en la libretita.

[Tour por el desierto]

A las 9 de la mañana los Kages, Hinata, y varios ANBUS partieron hacia el desierto, obviamente no había mucho para ver y Hinata ya lo conocía, pero estaba más atenta a una kunoichi ANBU que era uno de sus escoltas. Esa kunoichi estaba de pie en el carruaje, Gaara y Naruto iban sentados uno al lado del otro mientras debatían. Mientras la propia Hinata estaba sentada en frente de ambos.

-Los exámenes Chūnin pueden ser en el desierto, como hace varios años – opinó Gaara – es una buena opción ya que así los evaluados demostrarán sus habilidades en situaciones de riesgo –

-Me parece buena idea, hace mucho que no se hacen aquí, pero también quiero que se haga en Konoha, es decir, que el examen final sea en Konoha –

-No tengo ningún problema – dijo Gaara y sacó botellas con agua.

La kunoichi enmascarada se sentó al lado de Naruto y tomó una de las botellas de agua, se mojó un poco el pelo quitándose la coleta que llevaba.

-Hokage-sama, ¿no quiere un poco? –

-Gracias – dijo Naruto y tomó la botella que ya tenía la mitad de agua.

Hinata se la pasó todo el día en silencio, prestando atención a lo que decían los kages, opinando cuando se le pedía, atenta a la kunoichi, atenta a los ANBUS que los escoltaban, atenta a los peligros del desierto, atenta a cualquier amenaza.

En efecto, gracias al Byakugan de Hinata pudieron evitar que el carruaje y el caballo que tiraba de este fueran historia, entre todos mataron a un escorpión gigante propio del desierto. Esta kunoichi enmascarada no se separaba de Naruto.

-Muchas gracias Hinata-san – dijo Gaara – de no ser por ti hubiéramos sido atacados por ese escorpión.

-Esos ojos me dan miedo – dijo la ANBU.

-¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos en grupos y recorremos a pie un rato el desierto? En una hora nos encontraremos aquí – propuso Gaara.

-Está bien – dijeron todos al unísono.

-Yo iré al este con dos de los ANBUS, Naruto, tú y Hinata-san vayan al oeste con… -

-Yo iré- dijo la enmascarada-

-Yo también – dijo otro ANBU para igualar la protección, dos ANBUS con el Kazekage, otros dos con el Hokage.

-Vamoos! - ordenó Naruto y se dividieron en dos grupos.

Luego de correr por el interminable desierto vieron un manantial, algo que no se veía todos los días, se acercaron para refrescarse y recuperar energías, había que tener cuidado con tanto calor, más allá de regresar a la aldea de la Arena esa noche.

-Hokage-sama, fue sorprendente cómo cortó las patas de ese escorpión – dijo la kunoichi y Hinata apretó la botella de agua con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno, ya descansamos lo suficiente, regresemos – dijo Naruto y empezaron a caminar de regreso al punto de partida. Naruto y la kunoichi iban delante de Hinata y el shinobi que se había apuntado al grupo.

-Hokage-sama, ¿usted está soltero? – Hinata respiró hondo.

-De hecho soy casado – dijo Naruto sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Y ella no se pondrá celosa por traer a esa kunoichi de la Hoja? ¿la que tiene los ojos blancos? –

Hinata tomó a la ANBU por el hombro, la giró e hizo que callera al suelo, le quitó su máscara y la miró fijamente mientras se arrodillaba para mirarla más de cerca, obviamente Hinata ya había visto su cara por su Byakugan.

-Escúchame – dijo con calma la Hyūga – esta kunoichi con los ojos blancos que te dan miedo es la mujer del Hokage – activó su Byakugan – y está claro que no sabes de qué soy capaz con este dojutsu – Hinata se acercó a la kunoichi y empezó a susurrar – vuelve a pasarte de la raya con mi esposo o a faltarme el respeto y te mato –

Naruto palideció al ver la reacción de Hinata hacía la ANBU, estaba claro que nadie debía meterse con la mujer del Hokage.

* * *

 **-JuHinamori**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ME GUSTA EXAGERAR UN POCO A LOS PERSONAJES, NO TRATO DE CAMBIARLOS YA QUE NO ME PERTENECEN, EN EL "CAPÍTULO" PASADO ME INSPIRÉ EN ROAD TO NINJA Y EN ESTE... PUES EN UNA REALIDAD QUE AL MENOS EN MI CASO, MAS DE UNA VEZ FUI TESTIGO DE ALGO COMO LO QUE LEERÁN ESTA VEZ. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]** **\- PERO EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO ES CREADO POR MÍ.**

 **PELEA FAMILIAR**

Boruto entró en su salón y fue derecho a sentarse al lado de Sarada Uchiha. Esa mañana había sido testigo de una pelea entre sus padres y estaba algo bajoneado. Hinata siempre era dulce y tierna y le pareció muy raro el hecho de que haya pegado gritos y…

-Sarada –

-Buenos días Boruto –

-Buenos días… - Boruto se acomodó en su lugar y bajó la cabeza- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

-Claro – dijo su compañera y se acomodó los lentes.

-¿Tus padres pelean? –

-Boruto… sabes que no conozco a papá –

-Cierto… Sasuke-san no ha vuelto a la aldea… - la Uchiha bajó la mirada – lo siento.

-No te preocupes –

-BUENOS DIAS – Shino Aburame entró al salón y comenzó la clase.

[Dos horas antes]

-Naruto-kun – Hinata dejó una taza de café en la mesa mientras su esposo entraba en la cocina.

-Buenos días mi reina – dijo Naruto y besó a su mujer, tomó el control remoto del televisor y se sentó en la mesa, acercó su taza y puso varias hojas en la mesa, empezó a escribir mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Es tu día libre Naruto-kun, me dijiste que hoy ibas a llevar a Himawari a que le cortaran el pelo – Naruto no contestó – Boruto quiere entrenar contigo, no con un clon y esta noche viene mi padre a cenar.

-Si – dijo simplemente el Séptimo mientras escribía. Hinata suspiró.

Los pequeños de la casa entraron en la cocina y tomaron sus tazas que ya estaban en la mesa con chocolate caliente.

-Buenos días – dijo Himawari y miró a su padre que no quitaba la mirada de sus documentos.

-Buenos días mis amores – dijo Hinata y dejó una panera con galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Naruto seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

-Mamá ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Boruto.

-SON LAS OCHO MENOS VEINTE APURATE QUE LLEGARÁS TARDE A CLASES- Hinata salió corriendo en busca de las mochilas de sus hijos.

Himawari estiró su brazo para alcanzar una galleta y lo siguiente que vio el Hokage fue leche chocolatada en sus documentos y en su ropa.

-Ayy -

-HIMAWARI QUE TE PASA ¿POR QUÉ NO TIENES MAS CUIDADO? ESTOS DOCUMENTOS SON IMPORTANTES Y TENGO QUE TENERLOS LISTOS PARA MAÑANA – gritó Naruto y a su pequeña hija se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, a Boruto le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa aqui? – Hinata entró en la cocina con la mochila de Boruto y el cuadernito de dibujos de Himawari.

-MIRA MI ROPA – continuó Naruto.

-Lo siento – dijo la pequeña mientras las lagrimas le caían por sus mejillas.

-NARUTO-KUN NO LE GRITES ASI A HIMAWARI –

-Papá, Himawari lo hizo sin querer – dijo Boruto con un tono de voz muy tímido.

-NO ME IMPORTA, ESTOS DOCUMENTOS SON IMPORTANTES –

-TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE NO GRITES – Hinata levantó la voz.

-HINA… -

-HINATA NADA, DESDE QUE TE DESPERTASTE QUE ESTAS IDIOTA, NO CONTESTAS CUANDO TE HABLAN, SOLO ESTAS METIDO EN LA COMPUTADORA O CON LOS DOCUMENTOS, SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE ERES EL HOKAGE PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS TU FAMILIA, SOMOS UNA FAMILIA, HACE UN RATO TE DIJE QUE ALGO SOBRE TUS HIJOS ¿QUÉ FUE? –

-Que… llevara al parque a Himawari-

-QUE LLEVARAS A QUE LE CORTEN EL PELO A HIMAWARI Y QUE ENTRENES CON BORUTO, HACE MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS TUS DOS HIJOS TE DIJERON "BUENOS DIAS" Y TÚ NO LES CONTESTASTE –

Naruto estaba mudo.

-No te olvides de tu familia – A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

[En la academa - hora del almuerzo]

Boruto terminó su relato mientras él y Sarada comían de sus respectivos bentos.

-Es normal que tengan peleas así Boruto, tu padre es el mismísimo Hokage y obviamente va a estar extremadamente ocupado, pero pobresita Himawari-chan.

-Mi hermanita se largó a llorar y mamá la calmó, luego salimos de casa y papá seguía con sus papeles.

-Tranquilo, el Séptimo y Hinata-san se aman y no creo que esto sea muy grave, son grandes y llevan mucho tiempo juntos, ya verás cómo esta noche todo va a estar bien.

-Eso espero, Sarada –

Media hora más tarde Shino-sensei empezó con la clase de taijutsu para el grupo de Boruto y Sarada.

-Formen un circulo – ordenó – ahora díganme un número del 1 al 50 –

-Ocho – dijo Chocho.

-Uno, dos, tres –Shino-sensei señalaba a sus alumnos con el dedo mientras los contaba - cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… Shikadai Nara – señaló al hijo del consejero del Séptimo – otro número.

-Quince – dijo Sarada.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… - empezó a contar mentalmente y su dedo se detuvo en Boruto – todos atrás – el grupo hizo caso dejando a Shikadai y a Boruto en el centro – ambos, quiero que peleen PERO que su meta sea hacer caer a su oponente e inmovilizarlo –

Boruto era considerado un prodigio, como Neji Hyūga de la generación de su padre [12 de Konoha] y como Sasuke Uchiha en época de clases, pero esta vez el genio Uzumaki estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, no se podía sacar de la cabeza esa cara de furia que portaba su padre. Los gritos de Hinata y el llanto de su hermanita. En menos de lo esperado, Boruto ya estaba en el suelo con Shikadai mirándolo con impresión.

-Boruto dime un número –

-Siete – dijo el mini rubio.

-Chocho – dijo Shino-sensei

[Esa noche]

Hinata tenía la mesa lista con todos los platillos incluidos para cuando Boruto llegó a casa en compañía de su abuelo que lo había ido a buscar de la academia. La cena fue bastante extraña, al menos para Boruto: Himawari estaba sonriendo y se había sentado al lado de su padre. Hinata volvía a ser la tierna y cariñosa esposa del Séptimo y su padre estaba de buen humor. El pobre Boruto no entendía nada.

Para eso de las diez de la noche el mini rubio entró a la cocina con la intención de buscar agua y lo primero que vio fue a sus padres abrazados mirando una película.

-No los entiendo – dijo Boruto.

-¿Qué? – dijo el matrimonio al unísono.

-Esta mañana por poco y terminan desatando la quinta gran guerra… - Naruto y Hinata empezaron a reír.

-Boruto, las peleas en el matrimonio son muy normales, tu padre está muy ocupado con el trabajo que tanto soñaba cuando tenía tu edad… o incluso cuando tenía la edad de Himawari y eso lo mantiene algo aislado del mundo real. Pero todo se soluciona hablando y ya está perdonado.

-Me disculpé con Himawari después de ir a buscarla al jardín, y como dijo mamá, las cosas se solucionan hablando.

-¿Creíste que nos íbamos a separar? –

-No… pero era la primera vez que les veo pelear – dijo Boruto.

-Tranquilo mi amor – Hinata se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó – No te preocupes, fue una pelea pequeña y ya pasó. Ahora todo está bien.

-Amo a tu madre y los amo a ti y a tu hermana, son mi familia y estuve mal en no contestarles esta mañana, te pido una disculpa, Boruto – Naruto se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-Está bien – dijo el mini rubio sonriendo – pero no peleen más. Me asusté mucho.

El Séptimo acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Anda, a dormir que mañana entrenaremos los tres juntos –

-¿Qué? –

-Lo que escuchaste – dijo Naruto.

Olvidándose del agua que había ido a buscar, Boruto se fue a su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, al final, Sarada había tenido razón.

 _ **-JuHinamori.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón si está un poco corto, espero que les guste!**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]** - ** _Pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mí :)_**

* * *

Un Hokage resfriado 

Naruto despertó y lo primero que vio fue el reloj de la mesa de luz, 9:38 de la mañana, por suerte la noche anterior había avisado que no iba a ir a la oficina ¿la razón? Un resfriado que había dejado al poderoso Hokage en cama. Pero el trabajo de un Hokage nunca termina: tenía la portátil en la habitación de estudio.

Sakura le había dado un jarabe con un sabor asqueroso que Naruto se negaba cual niño pequeño a tomar.

-Buenos días – dijo Naruto cuando entró en la cocina y vio a su mujer que estaba mirando la tele.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun ¿cómo te sientes? –

-Decaído – Naruto tenía las mejillas coloradas y a simple vista parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

-¿Qué haces levantado? Vuelve a la cama – Hinata le tocó la frente – estás con fiebre.

-Pero tengo que trabajar… -

-Tienes que hacer reposo – replicó ella y empujó a su esposo de vuelta a la habitación – ahora te traigo el jarabe y el desayuno, por ahora quédate quieto – Naruto hizo caso y volvió a la cama. Hinata entro al baño y salió con un paño húmedo en la cabeza y se lo colocó en la frente.

Naruto odiaba faltarle a su Aldea, él era el responsable de la seguridad de todos. ¿Qué pasaba si alguien atacaba la aldea? Por otro lado también tenía que estar presente en los exámenes de ninjutsu de los niños de la academia, pero mandó a Boruto a avisar que pasaran los exámenes para otro día, incluyó una nota firmada por él para que le creyeran al travieso niño. Por otro lado también le gustaba quedarse en casa y ser mimado por su mujer, desayuno en la cama y tardes de siesta junto a sus hijos era algo a lo que no le decía que no pero que pocas veces se daba el lujo.

Hinata se había encargado de llevar a sus hijos a clase y ahora era tiempo de preparar un desayuno para su querido Naruto: Tostadas con mermelada de frutilla y café con leche, jugo de naranja y un vasito con la medida del jarabe que había dicho Sakura, eso último era lo que su esposo más odiaba de los desayunos en la cama (estando enfermo), era lo primero que pillaba para luego disfrutar todo tranquilamente.

El Séptimo se acomodó en la cama para disfrutar de su desayuno mientras Hinata doblaba lo poco de ropa que le quedaba por guardar.

-Está muy rico – dijo Naruto con los labios llenos de mermelada.

-Me alegro que te guste –

-Mi esposa es la mejor cocinera –

-Naruto solo es un desayuno – Hinata sonrió tiernamente.

-Es que sabes la medida exacta de leche que me gusta y no quemas las tostadas-

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse, cualquiera podía hacer ese desayuno, pero si, era conocida (además de ser fuerte y la mujer del Hokage) por ser buena cocinera.

Sakura se tomó la molestia de buscar a Boruto y a Himawari además de a su hija y llevarlos a la casa de los Uzumaki, cosa que le salvó de apuros a Hinata porque empezó a cocinar tarde y no había visto la hora.

-Ahh Sakura-san! Muchas gracias por traer a mis hijos a casa – Hinata hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

-No hay problema – dijo ella sonriendo y los pequeños Uzumaki entraron a la casa.

-¿Sakura? – Naruto hizo acto de presencia a un metro del genkan, [ _donde se quitan los zapatos/sandalias_ ] llevaba una chaqueta sobre el pijama. Tenía mejor cara que esa mañana.

-Séptimo – Sarada hizo una reverencia.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad, Sarada – dijo Naruto.

-Eso es verdad, Sakura es amiga nuestra desde la infancia y te conocemos prácticamente desde que naciste – dijo Hinata y Sarada sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás Naruto? – preguntó la ninja médico.

-Me siento mejor que anoche pero me duele todo y sigo decaído.

-Estarás en reposo dos días más –

-DOS DÍAS MÁS – dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si, es para asegurarnos, aún no estás curado – dijo Sakura.

-Confíen en mi madre – dijo Sarada sonriendo.

-¿Se quedan a comer? – preguntó Hinata y Himawari agarró de la mano a Sarada y la hizo entrar a la casa – Tomaré eso como un si – dijo.

Hinata había hecho onigiris, pescado ahumado, algo de ramen y ensalada, hizo unos onigiris más mientras los enanos ponían la mesa.

-A comeeeer – dijo en cuanto ya estaba todo listo y los tres pequeños estaban jugando afuera.

Naruto fue el primero en sentarse y apagó la tele para que todo fuera más en familia.

Sarada se quedó toda la tarde en la casa de los Uzumaki mientras su madre se iba al hospital a ver pacientes. Hicieron los deberes y luego Hinata les hizo té con galletas. A estar tan entretenida mirando cómo su hijo y Sarada se divertían mirando tele y charlando sobre lo gracioso que era Shino-sensei cuando se sentía ignorado por sus alumnos la Hyūga olvidó totalmente a su señor esposo-resfriado; se levantó de un salto de la mesa y fue a la habitación, encontró a su hija durmiendo al lado de Naruto, Himawari estaba durmiendo tranquilamente pero el Hokage estaba otra vez colorado. Colocó nuevamente el paño en la frente de Naruto y llevó a Himawari a su habitación.

Sakura buscó a Sarada a la hora de la cena mientras Hinata estaba poniendo la mesa.

-Perdón por buscarla a esta hora… -

-No importa Sakura-san, no hay problema alguno en que Sarada se quede acá –

La pequeña Uchiha agarró su mochila y se despidió de todos luego de que Sakura le diera un vistazo a Naruto.

El Hokage dormía a la hora de la cena, ni siquiera el olor a ramen lo despertó. Pero su mujer se vio obligada a despertarlo para darle nuevamente el asqueroso jarabe.

-Naruto-kun – Hinata empezó a mover a Naruto suavemente.

-¿Si? Hinata.

-Tienes que tomar esto –

-Nooo – se quejó cual niño de cinco años y tomó la cuchara con el jarabe, como ya estaba algo mejor (según Sakura) le tenían que dar menos cantidad de jarabe.

-También te traje algo de jugo para que te quites el sabor de la boca –

-Gracias – dijo su esposo y tomó el jarabe a la cuenta de tres – que asco – se bajó el jugo en menos de dos segundos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –

-Un poco – dijo Naruto y se levantó de la cama.

-No te levantes de la cama – ella lo tomó del brazo.

-Tranquila, ¿por qué te pones así? –

-Porque soy madre y esposa, obviamente me voy a preocupar por mi familia – le acarició la mejilla al rubio y él colocó su mano encima de la de ella.

-Tranquila, me siento mejor, y gracias a ti… y a Sakura… pero me siento mejor que esta mañana, voy al baño – él se separó de su mujer pero pasó por la cocina para encontrar a sus hijos terminando de comer y un enorme plato de ramen recién hecho. A Naruto se le caía la baba.

-¿Te sientes mejor papá? – preguntó Himawari.

-Si, mucho mejor – Naruto se sentó al lado de su hija y empezó a comer, sus hijos terminaron a los dos minutos y los mandó a dormir ya que se había hecho tarde. Lavó los platos preguntándose por qué Hinata no había aparecido luego de que él saliera del baño.

La respuesta era simple. La mujer de la casa estaba cansada y se había quedado dormida, apenas había alcanzado a ponerse el pijama, Naruto sonrió al verla y la acomodó en la cama, la tapó bien y se acomodó al lado de ella, la abrazó por la espalda y suspiró.

-Muchas gracias por todo mi amor –

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	8. Chapter 8

**QUE LINDO ES TENER TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, VIVAN LAS VACACIONES ^^**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]** **- _Pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mí._**

* * *

El Hokage también es papá

Himawari era las más pequeña de la familia Uzumaki, su padre era el mismísimo Hokage, su madre era muy poderosa y una excelente cocinera, su hermano mayor era algo rebelde para su edad pero ella lo admiraba ciegamente. La pequeña Uzumaki-Hyūga además de ser el vivo calco de su padre pero en versión femenina era una niña bastante curiosa. Como toda pequeña, era traviesa, como consecuencia se ganaba una media hora parada cual estatua en una esquina de su salita del jardín o quedarse sin postre en su casa.

* * *

Himawari despertó un sábado, eran las diez y media y su pancita le pedía leche chocolatada con tostadas. Sabía que los sábados sus padres dormían hasta tarde, su mamá dejaba todo ordenado e impecable para no mover un musculo a la mañana para limpiar y su padre iba a la oficina a la tarde, después de comer, por decisión propia. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la cocina. Sacó de la heladera la caja de leche, y subiéndose a una silla alcanzó el chocolate en polvo y el azúcar. Aún en la silla empezó a hacer el intento de prepararse ella solita su chocolatada.

Naruto abrió los ojos y bostezó, que lindo era despertar tarde en fin de semana. Pero la paz duró solo unos pocos segundos. Escuchó que una taza se rompía en la cocina, saltó de la cama y se fue corriendo a ver qué había pasado: su hija estaba parada sobre la silla con el pijama manchado con leche chocolatada, la taza estaba hecha añicos en el suelo y la mesada de la cocina también estaba sucia con chocolate y azúcar. El hokage lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a Himawari que estaba a punto de llorar. La alzó y la llevó al baño, la bañó rápidamente y le puso una remera rosada, una falda violeta clarito y las sandalias tradicionales, le secó el pelo solo con la toalla y se lo desenredó, no sabía peinar a su hija así que no tocó las gomitas del pelo.

-¿Qué querías hacer en la cocina? –

-Quería leche chocolatada –

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –

-Porque tú y mamá duermen – contestó la pequeña.

-Pero sabes que eres muy pequeña para… -

-¿QUE PASÓ AQUÍ? – Hinata interrumpió a Naruto.

Naruto y Himawari fueron a la cocina y vieron a Hinata tratando de limpiar la silla que también estaba sucia.

-Mamá… -

-Fue mi culpa – dijo Naruto – estaba ayudando a Himawari a hacer leche chocolatada y se nos cayó todo – Himawari miró con sorpresa a su padre.

-Naruto-kun, ten más cuidado, mira si Himawari o Boruto se cortan con los pedazos de la taza.

-Lo siento mucho – Naruto le guiñó el ojo a su hija.

* * *

La pequeña caminaba al lado de su padre en dirección a Ichiraku Ramen, una vez ahí el Hokage pagó y tomó las bolsas con ramen, todo el mundo saludaba a Naruto y una vez más – como era costumbre – media aldea te apretaba los cachetes a Himawari.

-Su hija es preciosa, es muy parecida a usted, Hokage-sama – dijo una señora de edad que interrumpió el camino de vuelta a casa para saludar.

-Gracias, es verdad, es muy parecida a mí, pero el cabello lo heredó de su madre.

Himawari tomó la mano de su padre e hizo que volviera a caminar, su pancita le pedía ramen.

-Adiós – dijo la señora y Naruto saludó con la mano.

Ya en casa Boruto estaba listo para comer su ramen cuando Hinata le dijo que busque los vasos y los ponga en la mesa.

-Papá, ¿por qué te echaste la culpa esta mañana? – susurró Himawari cuando su madre sacaba los tazones de las bolsas y estas hacían ruido. Su padre se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Porque fue un accidente – dijo el rubio, besó a su hija en la mejilla y se enderezó antes de que Hinata se diera vuelta.

-Papá, ¿hoy irás a la oficina? – preguntó Boruto ya sentado en su lugar.

-Claro que si – dijo Naruto en el momento en el que Hinata colocaba el tazón en el lugar de Himawari - ¿por qué? –

-Es que quería que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas que necesito para la academia.

-Te puedo acompañar yo – se ofreció Hinata.

-Pero mamá hoy vienen Ino-san y Tenten-san a tomar el té – dijo Himawari.

-Y Sarada-chan viene a jugar con Himawari – comentó Naruto.

Boruto bajó la mirada.

-Saldré temprano de la oficina y vendré a buscarte para ir a comprar –

-Naruto-kun, ¡pobre Shikamaru! – dijo Hinata riendo.

-En estos momento la aldea y las demás naciones están en paz, tengo a muchos ANBUS muy bien entrenados para proteger a mi familia y a la aldea, no hace nada que me escape de vez en cuando para estar con mi familia.

Degustaron el ramen hasta dejar el tazón prácticamente limpio y dejaron todo en la pileta para lavar. Era el turno de Naruto.

-Me voy a bañar mi amor, luego llevaré a los niños a casa de mi padre, busca a Naruto por ahí – Hinata le dio un beso a su esposo y salió de la cocina. El Hokage estaba lavando todo.

-HIMAWARI DAME EL CONTROL DE LA TELE – decía Boruto y Himawari escondía el control remoto tras su espalda.

-NO – replicaba la pequeña.

-HIMAWARI – exigía el hermano mayor haciendo señas con la mano para que su hermanita le diera el control por las buenas. A Naruto le faltaban dos vasos y terminaba.

-Basta niños – ordenó.

-No te voy a dar el control, es mi tuno - decía Himawari.

Usando los clones de sombra Naruto tomó a sus hijos y el control remoto, se dio la vuelta secándose las manos.

-Basta, ninguno de los dos verá tele, es tuno de papá y ustedes dos más les vale empezar a hacer los deberes si no quieren que mamá venga a dejarlos sin tele una semana – Naruto sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar, pero sus hijos le tenían un respeto especial a Hinata. Ambos habían visto a la Hyūga en acción, en plena batalla y ninguno de los dos quería meterse con ella.

* * *

Como lo había planeado, Naruto se escapó de la oficina dejando a un Shikamaru furioso sentado en el escritorio. Buscó a Boruto y fueron a comprar bolsas porta armas y porta shurikens, el mini rubio se quedó viendo en una vidriera un kunai de juguete totalmente inofensivo.

-Mira papá, ese kunai es perfecto para mi hermana – dijo Boruto sonriendo mientras señalaba el juguete.

Naruto miró a la vidriera con cara de asustado "¿cómo le voy a comprar un kunai para mi hija? Es muy chiquita para portar esa clase de arma" pensó el Hokage pero cambió la cara cuando notó que se trataba de armas de juguete.

-Boruto, me hiciste asustar – suspiró.

Entraron a la tienda y Boruto sorprendió a su padre comprando el kunai con sus propios ahorros, Naruto aprovechó y les compró a sus hijos dos peluches de Kurama, uno para cada uno. El Kyubi ya no era una amenaza para la aldea, nadie le temía, pues era parte del propio Hokage de la Hoja.

-¿Iremos al cementerio? – preguntó Boruto dándole pequeñas mordidas a su helado.

-Un rato – dijo simplemente el rubio mayor mientras se acercaba a la florería de los Yamanaka.

Boruto se quedó afuera pues una vez había tirado un jarrón sin querer y no quería verle la cara a Ino-san. Al menos en un tiempo. Terminó su helado y cuando dio media vuelta para buscar a su padre que seguramente estaba hablando con algún civil se pegó en la cabeza con una maceta que colgaba de la pared de la florería.

-AAHH – se tocó la frente mientras se aseguraba de no haber pasado vergüenza.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó su padre al salir con un ramo de rosas y girasoles.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – el pequeño se quería auto convencer.

Ya estaba oscuro para cuando llegaron al cementerio y les dijeron que ya habían cerrado pues varios jardineros estaban en pleno trabajo.

-Volveremos mañana – dijo Boruto con una sonrisa a ver la cara de "¿Dónde meto estas flores?" de su padre.

Una vez en casa Himawari abrazaba el peluche de Kurama y le había encantado el kunai, Hinata estaba terminando de cocinar y miraba con una sonrisa cómo sus hijos jugaban en la sala.

-Compré dos para que no se peleen, pero el kunai para Himawari fue idea de Boruto – contó orgulloso el hombre de la casa mientras ponía la mesa.

-Menos, mal, no me gusta escuchar a los niños llorar – Hinata tomó los tazones de arroz.

Boruto sonrió triunfante al ver que su hermanita estaba contenta con el regalo y Naruto le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

 **-JuHinamori**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sigo disfrutando de mis pequeñas vacaciones y espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE] - _pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mi._**

* * *

NEJI

Hinata miraba cómo su esposo y su primo entrenaban con Boruto. El pequeño parecía que iba a caer desmayado del cansancio que portaba, pero sus oponentes estaban frescos como lechuga. Neji y Naruto eran los ninjas más fuertes de toda la aldea, algunos se preguntaban si Neji era más fuerte que el mismo Hokage.

-Mamá – Himawari se acercó a su madre y le dio un paquete de galletas sin abrir – tengo hambre.

-Jūkenpō Hakke Rokujūyon Shō – Neji adoptó su pose de pelea y empezó a correr para atacar de frente a su sobrino.

Rápidamente Hinata se puso de pie aún con el paquete de galletas.

 _-_ Hakke Kūshō – Neji salió volando y chocó contra un árbol, la ráfaga de chakra también había alcanzado a Boruto quien perdió el equilibrio y terminó tumbado en el piso. Hinata había cambiado su gentil expresión por una de enojo y resignación – Neji nii-san, Boruto es muy pequeño para que lo ataques con semejante técnica – dijo con autoridad de madre.

-Lo… siento Hinata-sama – el genio Hyūga estaba tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Estaban entrenando muy bien hasta que te emocionaste. Limítate Neji nii-san. Mejor entrena conmigo – Hinata abrió las galletas de su hija y se acercó a donde estaba su esposo.

-Boruto, ve con tu hermana – ordenó Naruto sonriendo y el pequeño se levantó.

-Está bien – Neji se puso de pie por fin y se acercó a su prima.

Naruto se alejó de ambos y vio atentamente cómo ambos activaban su Byakugan. Los Hyūga comenzaron con simples golpes tal y como en los exámenes Chūnin, pero todos los presentes sabían que estaban calentando.

A Himawari le encantaba ver cómo su madre se movía, era muy rápida, no dejaba que Neji se le acercara un milímetro. Claro, la pequeña había visto entrenar a su familia prácticamente desde que nació. Por otro lado Boruto se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, llevaban entrenando desde esa mañana y no daba más.

-Vamos Hinata, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor! – alentó el Hokage y su mujer dio un gran salto alejándose del genio.

-Jūho Sōshiken – el chakra de Hinata se hizo visible alrededor de los puños de Hinata aparecieron dos cabezas de león, la kunoichi empezó a correr hacia su rival.

\- Hakkeshō Kaiten – pero el escudo de chakra de Neji no fue tan rápido cómo Hinata y logró darle, lanzándolo una vez mas.

-Mamá es muy fuerte –

-Esta vez tuvo suerte, Neji está adolorido por el choque de hace rato y reaccionó tarde – comentó Naruto.

-Hinata-sama… se ha vuelto muy fuerte… - dijo el Hyūga a duras penas mientras se ponía de pie.

Ambos adoptaron la misma pose de pelea, estaban listos para cualquier ataque.

Esta vez fue Neji quien empezó a acercarse lentamente, dando pasos pequeños, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar con su puño suave Hinata lanzó unos kunais e hizo que Neji saltara a un costado. Ella aprovechó para dar otro salto, lista para atacar.

-¡Hakke Sanjūni Shō! –

-Bravo mamá – Himawari dio un salto alentando a su madre quien había acorralado a su tío, pocas veces ella tenía la delantera en un entrenamiento.

Era la oportunidad de Neji, adolorido por los golpes de su prima, alzó la mano derecha y apuntó al pecho.

[…]

Naruto escuchó que algo se caía en su habitación. Entró rápidamente y vio a su mujer en el suelo, con el despertador –que daban las seis y media de la tarde - al lado, ella se estaba frotando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? –

-Estaba soñando y me caí de la cama – dijo Hinata que se había tomado una siesta.

-¿Qué soñaste?, ¡estás toda transpirada! – él ayudó a que su mujer se ponga de pie.

-Estaba soñando que entrenaba con Neji nii-san – dijo ella sonriendo – yo llevaba la ventaja –

Naruto no dudó en abrazar a su mujer. Neji Hyūga estaba muy presente en la familia y olvidarlo nunca iba a ser una idea.

Esa tarde Hinata tuvo un _déjà vu_ cuando Himawari le pidió que le abra el paquete de galletas. Boruto estaba escuchando consejos de su padre sobre las futuras misiones que iba a tener el mini rubio junto con su equipo. Inútilmente la mujer de la casa activó el Byakugan en busca de Neji.

-Hinata – la llamó Naruto.

-¿Si? –

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay algún intruso en la casa? – todos escucharon pisadas en los arboles y en el techo de la casa, eran los ANBUS que cuidaban a la familia del Hokage.

-No, todo está bien –

-Entonces ¿por qué activaste tu Byakugan? – preguntó Boruto.

-Por nada mi pequeño – ella sonrió y entró a la casa para empezar a preparar la cena.

Una hora después los niños ya habían terminado de bañarse, Himawari estaba mirando tele en el sofá y Boruto acomodando su mochila para el día siguiente. Hinata tenía la cena casi lista.

-Papá, invité a Sarada a comer, ¿podemos ir a buscarla? –

-Claro que si, termino de leer este mail y vamos – dijo Naruto pegado a su portátil.

El pequeño rubio fue a buscar su chaqueta ya que hacía algo de fresco afuera y volvió a la cocina en cuanto su padre apagaba la computadora.

-Vamos – dijo Naruto.

-Ya volvemos – dijeron al unísono y Hinata escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta.

-Mamá ¿Qué estas cocinando? – preguntó Himawari.

-Pollo relleno con papas doradas, arroz y algo de ramen – dijo ella y empezó a sacar todos los tazones y platos – ¿me ayudas? ¿Puedes ir a buscar el mantel color crema que está en el cajón del pasillo? Ese que está seguido de los zapateros.

-Si – Himawari caminó hacia el pasillo y antes de llegar al genkan abrió un cajón que no pertenecía a los destinados a guardar los zapatos y sandalias. Sacó el mantel y escuchó cómo tocaban el timbre. – VOY! – la pequeña levantó la voz un poco para que su madre la escuchara. Dejó el mantel y abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Solo un pequeño ramo de girasoles en la el suelo.

-¿Himawari? ¿Quién tocó el timbre? – Hinata se acercó al genkan y vio a su hija a la luz de la luna con el ramo de girasoles en las manos.

-No era nadie mami – dijo la pequeña.

Luego de comer Boruto acompañó a Sarada a su casa ya que Naruto estaba ocupado con su portátil. Para cuando Boruto llegó su hermanita ya estaba en cama y él la imitó.

-Hinata, esos girasoles que están en la mesa ratona son muy bonitos, ¿Quién te los regaló? – dijo Naruto con una pizca de celos en su voz.

-¿No fuiste tu? – Hinata estaba lavando los platos y dejó de lado la esponja para dar media vuelta y ver a su esposo.

-No – dijo Naruto quitando la vista de su computadora para mirar a Hinata.

Ella bajó la cabeza, pensó en Neji. Imposible… bueno… podía ser… no…

Un abrazó por parte de Naruto interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata a quien le cayeron un par de lagrimas.

 _A ella le encantaba soñar con su primo, pero por otro lado no podía evitar ponerse triste y largar una que otra lagrima._

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mis vacaciones llegaron a su fin el lunes pasado... [y decían que la vida del universitario era la mejor etapa de la vida de uno, quiero volver a la secundaria!] espero que les guste este capítulo que AL FIN me decidí y creo que solo por esta vez serán varios capítulos seguidos... o partes... lo que sea..., no se cuantos serán sinceramente, porque no terminé la segunda parte, pero serán varios eso si :)**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE] - _pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mi._**

* * *

NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE - [PRIMERA PARTE]

-Mamá, ¿pongo cuatro individuales? – preguntó Boruto mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa –

-No, solo tres – dijo Hinata mirando la hora.

-Otra vez papá no cenará con nosotros – se lamentó Himawari mirando a su hermano.

* * *

Naruto volvió a su casa, era tardísimo, el ser Hokage le quitaba tiempo para estar con su familia. Odiaba cuando no podía cenar con su mujer e hijos. Esa noche era una de esas, las luces estaban apagadas y los niños ya estaban en cama, sin embargo el ninja rubio tenía la ilusión de encontrar a Hinata despierta... pero la encontró profundamente dormida, con cara de preocupación Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación y fue derecho a la cocina a pillar ramen instantáneo. Mientras degustaba su infaltable ramen pensaba en todo el trabajo que aún le quedaba, Shikamaru ayudaba a Naruto, mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para terminar de leer y revisar, sellar y archivar toda una montaña de documentos que continuaba en el suelo.

-Y tengo que leer los informes de los nuevos ANBUS – susurró sin dejar de mirar al vacío con el vaso de plástico con la mitad de ramen.

Al día siguiente el despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, el cansancio que portaba el pobre Hokage le hizo creer que solo había pegado ojo media hora. Hinata ya no se encontraba en la cama, seguramente estaba terminando el desayuno para sus hijos.

-Buenos días – dijo Naruto al entrar en la cocina y ver una de las escenas que más le gustaba: su familia reunida para el desayuno.

-Buenos días papá – dijeron los enanos al unísono.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata y se puso de pie.

-Tranquila Hinata, yo me haré el desayuno – dijo sonriendo, pero en su interior se sentía mal por no haber llegado a tiempo la noche anterior. Hinata volvió a sentarse mirando a Naruto.

Los niños se habían ido a sus respectivas clases acompañados de Sakura y Sarada. El Hokage no paraba de suspirar mientras se disponía a sacar la ropa limpia para bañarse antes de irse. Hinata no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Estás bien? –

-No – dijo Naruto y se sentó en su cama – Boruto siempre se queja de que no tengo tiempo para ustedes, cuando él y Himawari eran pequeños tenía muchísimo más tiempo para estar con ustedes, ahora soy Hokage y… -

Su mujer lo interrumpió con un beso y se sentó a su lado.

-Siempre ha sido tu sueño ser Hokage, y ahora lo eres, entiendo que te sientas mal. Pero tu familia siempre te apoyará Naruto-kun. Boruto está entendiendo poco a poco lo importante que es tu trabajo.

Pero la cara de preocupación del ninja rubio no desaparecía.

-¿Estas así porque anoche no llegaste a cenar cierto? –

Silencio. Naruto se quedaba callado cuando su mujer le leía la mente.

-Tranquilo, anoche hablé con nuestros hijos, por favor, cambia la cara, eres el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea, no puedes permitir que los demás te vean así –

-Yo trato de estar el mayor tiempo posible con ustedes –

-Calma, pronto tendrás que viajar a ver al Raikage, ¿Qué tal si llevamos a los niños con nosotros? –

-Serán unas vacaciones para ellos… pero yo estaré trabajando… - Naruto no se notaba muy convencido.

-Seguro se te ocurrirá algo, además, eres el mejor con los clones de sombras, desde que éramos niños – Hinata se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Un foquito se había prendido en la cabeza de Naruto.

* * *

Boruto entró en el salón de clase junto con Sarada, ambos se sentaron juntos como era costumbre y empezaron a discutir sobre el entrenamiento del día anterior, el entrenamiento que había dejado en ridículo al hijo del Hokage y a la hija del único sobreviviente del temido Clan Uchiha.

-Hoy daremos lo mejor de nosotros – dijo Sarada acomodándose los lentes – ya verás cuando despierte mi Sharingan seré mucho más fuerte.

-Yo soy sobrino de Neji Hyūga, un genio y héroe caído en la Guerra… -

-Tu padre es el Hokage – interrumpió Sarada - ¿por qué no dijiste "Soy hijo del actual Hokage"?

-NO ME HABLES DE ÉL –

-¿Estas enojado con el Séptimo? – preguntó Sarada.

-Sí, estoy harto de que nunca tenga tiempo para mí y mi familia, antes siempre lo veía y… - se escuchó una cachetada en todo el salón –

-Eres un malagradecido – Sarada se puso de pie y salió del salón, todos se habían quedado en silencio y varios pares de ojos estaban posados en Boruto quien tenía la mejilla roja.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Shikadai y miró a Boruto con cierto enojo, pero este último le contó lo que había pasado hacia instantes – eres un idiota, te recuerdo que Sarada no conoce a su padre y tú te quejas de que Naruto-sama nunca está –

-¿Qué sabes tú? No tienes idea de lo que siente que tu padre nunca esté –

Shikadai golpeó la mesa de Boruto con su puño haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara

-Mi padre es el consejero del Hokage, todo el tiempo están juntos y por eso sé perfectamente lo que es que mi padre nunca esté en casa, y está fuera porque es su mano derecha – la expresión despreocupada de Shikadai, heredada de su padre se había convertido en una de enojo – ve y discúlpate con Sarada. Yo hablaré con Aburame-sensei si viene.

Boruto suspiró y se puso de pie, en el mismo momento en el que Chocho entraba al salón con su infaltable bolsa de papitas.

-¡Chocho! ¿Viste a Sarada? –

-Sí, está en el patio de atrás, se veía muy triste – contestó ella y siguió comiendo sus papas.

-Mierda – Boruto salió corriendo.

Naruto entró en la academia, quería darle una sorpresa a todos y decidió colarse por la parte de atrás. Lo primero que vio fue a su hijo y a Sarada sentados en un banco, le estaban dando la espalda, lo primero que se le vino a la mente al rubio padre fue que su hijo sentía algo por la Uchiha, pero decidió escuchar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Discúlpame, no me acordaba que Sasuke-san estaba en una misión – Naruto se sobresaltó.

-Tú tienes a tu padre y al menos lo ves, lo ves poco pero ¡LO VES! aún así te quejas, yo no conozco a papá – Sarada sollozaba – Shikadai también pasa por lo mismo que tú y no se queja.

-Perdóname – Boruto rodeó a Sarada con un brazo – hablé sin pensar, estaba enojado.

-Eres un idiota –

-Lo sé – Boruto agachó la cabeza.

-Sasuke es un ninja extraordinario, la primera vez que dimos el examen Chūnin muchos lo querían ver luchar contra Neji Hyūga – Boruto y Sarada se dieron vuelta sorprendidos – pero le tocó pelear contra Gaara, el Kazekage, y yo luché contra Neji.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que…? -Boruto se había puesto colorado.

-Tu padre aceptó la misión que se le encomendó porque solo él podrá cumplirla, y todas las misiones son de tiempo indefinido, eso se les enseña en la academia ¿o no? – Naruto se acercó rápidamente a los dos amigos y le acarició la cabeza a Sarada – algún día conocerás a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, tu padre, y estoy seguro que tú con el Sharingan y las enseñanzas de tu madre puedes ser una kunoichi extremadamente poderosa. No llores Sarada, te prometo que algún día verás a tu padre.

Boruto miraba a su padre fijamente.

-Perdón por no volver anoche, tenía demasiado papeleo –

-Siempre dices eso – Sarada miró a Boruto.

-Pero… - el Hokage no siguió hablando pues su hijo se lanzó a su cuello y este le devolvió el abrazo – trataré de tener más tiempo para ustedes. Y tengo una buena noticia para ti – Boruto se alejó para mirar a su padre – tu, Sarada y Himawari vendrán conmigo y tu madre a ver al Raikage, viajaremos en una semana ¿Qué les parece? –

Ambos sonrieron y chocaron sus palmas.

-Pero les tiene que ir bien en sus exámenes, tengo entendido que pasado mañana les entregan las notas –

-SIIIII – gritaron Sarada y Boruto.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disculpen si está un poco corto, siempre trato de hacer todos los capítulos mas o menos largos, hago/escribo cuatro páginas del Word en tamaño 12... pero siempre me pasa que lo publico y parece que es un mini capítulo ._. espero que lo disfruten !**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE] - _pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mi._**

* * *

NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE - [SEGUNDA PARTE]

Con todo el tema del viaje a las tierras del Raikage, Sakura corría de acá para allá en busca de todo lo necesario para el bolso de su hija.

-Mamá solo me voy unos días – decía Sarada ya en pijama.

-No me importa, tienes que ir totalmente lista, te preparé un pijama nuevo, tu botella de té frío para el viaje ya está en la heladera, el estuche para tus lentes también lo puse en uno de los bolsillos de tu bolso, ahora voy a preparar varios bentos…

-Mamá, Hinata-san va a tener todo listo… -

-No Sarada-chan, no hay que darle tanto trabajo a Hinata – Sakura tenía el bolso de viaje de su hija en el sofá, no dejaba de meter cosas que la misma Sarada estaba segura que no iba a usar, por ejemplo un gas pimienta, con la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía gracias a su madre, un gas pimienta era más para la pequeña Himawari que para la Uchiha – ve a dormir que mañana vendrán a buscarte temprano.

Sarada hizo caso y se fue a su habitación, pero le costó encontrar posición cómoda ya que nunca antes había ido de viaje sin su madre, se sentía sumamente nerviosa y estaba inquieta, aún no era oficialmente una kunoichi así que solo había ido a "misiones" [campamentos] con sus compañeros y Aburame-sensei.

-Nunca he salido del País del Fuego sin mamá – susurró y cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir.

* * *

Por otro lado en casa de los Uzumaki, la pequeña Himawari ya había salido de la ducha y Naruto estaba batallando para desenredarle el pelo, Hinata y Boruto corrían por todos lados en busca de abrigos y… un mapa.

-Mamá, no encuentro el mapa que me dieron en la academia – decía Boruto buscando en la sección de la biblioteca que era de él y sus apuntes de clase.

-Busca otra vez en tu cuarto – dijo Hinata pasando por la habitación de estudio-oficina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? – gritó Himawari desde su cuarto, Naruto seguía batallando con el pelo de su nena.

-Siiiii – contestó Boruto levantando la voz.

-BYAKUGAN – Boruto puso mala cara, desde que su hermanita había despertado el Byakugan, Boruto se sentía inútil en casos como esos – el mapa está en tu habitación, en tu mochila del año pasado.

El mini rubio tomó la mochila de su madre que ya estaba llena (con un botiquín, un termo con té y demás cosas que todos sabían que llevarían de paseo), se fue a su habitación, en efecto, el mapa estaba entre varios papeles que habían quedado en la vieja mochila de Boruto. Lo dobló bien y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila.

-¿Por qué llevamos mapa? – pregunto Naruto cuando ya había terminado con el pelo de Himawari, el matrimonio estaba en su habitación.

-Porque tú vas por razones de trabajo, pero los niños van de vacaciones – dijo Hinata - Acuérdate que mañana iremos a buscar a Sarada-chan antes de irnos – la kunoichi estaba sentada sobre la valija, había demasiada ropa.

-Si, lo sé, Himawari me dijo toda la semana que no nos teníamos que olvidar de Sarada – Naruto se acercó a su mujer y la ayudó a cerrar la gran valija.

-Aquí está la mochila con el mapa… mamá ¿qué haces sentada ahí? – Boruto se asomó por la puerta.

-Estaba cerrando la valija – dijo ella.

-Pero todos sabemos que mucha ropa ni la usaremos – Himawari apareció detrás de su hermano.

-A la cama, dejen de molestar a su madre – Naruto se acercó a sus hijos y se puso en cunclillas – mañana nos tenemos que despertar temprano –

-Yo no dormiré – dijo Himawari.

-Si no duermes no disfrutarás del paisaje mañana – dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, a la cama los dos – animó el Hokage y sus hijos hicieron caso.

Quince minutos más tarde los niños ya estaban con Morfeo y el matrimonio estaba listo para dormir unas escasas horas, pero antes, Naruto empezó a darle besos a su mujer, pequeños besos en las mejillas y luego en los labios –

-Naruto…-kun…, hay… que… dormir… – alcanzó a decir ella entre beso y beso.

-Lo… se… pero… me… gusta… mimarte… - contestó el ninja rubio sin dejar de darle besos.

A Hinata le gustaba que su marido tenga esa clase de detalles, pero ya iban a tener tiempo para ponerse tiernos los siguientes días. No pudo evitar mirarlo con autoridad para que él dejara de perder el tiempo y dormir.

-Está bien, date la vuelta – suspiró Naruto y Hinata hizo caso, se puso de espaldas a él y ambos se quedaron dormidos a los diez segundos, Naruto la abrazaba por la espalda tiernamente.

* * *

-ARRIBA SARADA NARUTO ESTÁ AFUERA – gritó Sakura, aún tenía el pijama puesto, dejó la ropa limpia de su hija a los pies de la cama y cerró la puerta.

Sarada saltó de la cama.

-NO ME DESPIERTES ASÍ – dijo enojada asegurándose que había levantado la voz lo suficiente para que su madre la escuchara, agarró su ropa para empezar a cambiarse.

-TIENES UN BENTO EN LA MESA, ESE ES EL DESAYUNO Y EL ALMUERZO ESTÁ EN TU MOCHILA, NO TE OLVIDES DEL BOLSO – dijo Sakura del otro lado de la puerta cuando su hija estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes.

-Ajá –

-Apúrate Sarada-chan, nos vamos de vacaciones – escuchó la Uchiha cuando estaba guardando su neceser en la mochila. Era la quinta vez que Himawari gritaba desde el genkan.

-YA VOY – se despidió de su madre y salió corriendo.

-CUIDATE MUCHO – gritó Sakura.

Ya en el dirigible, los tres pequeños sacaron sus bentos para desayunar, unos ANBUS que acompañaban a Naruto para el viaje y la estadía en la aldea de la Nube, manejaban el dirigible.

-Si te quedas con hambre, mi mamá tiene más en la mochila de papá – dijo Himawari sacando un onigiri de su bento.

-Gracias Hima-chan – contestó Sarada.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en sus butacas, ambos estaban por comenzar a desayunar.

-Llegaremos como a las cinco de la tarde, Hokage-sama – dijo un ANBU.

-Muy bien, tengo entendido que el Raikage nos espera como a esa hora – dijo Naruto.

-Hinata-sama, cualquier cosa que necesite, puede pedírmela a mí o a cualquiera de mis compañeros – el ANBU hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias – dijo Hinata y sonrió.

-Elegí a estos ANBUS porque desde que entraron en las Fuerzas Especiales demostraron ser sumamente fuertes y sobre todo leales, todos nosotros estamos seguros con ellos.

-El Hokage es asombroso – susurró Sarada quien estaba escuchando con atención todo lo que decía su ídolo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me divertí mucho mientras lo escribía, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE] - _Pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mi_**

* * *

NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE - [TERCERA PARTE]

¿Quien dijo que irse de viajes por razones de trabajo/vacaciones iba a ser sencillo? Efectivamente, los hermanos Uzumaki se estaban peleando y los gritos de Himawari hacían que los ANBUS se pongan nerviosos, los niños estaban jugando en una habitación aparte de la que estaban los ANBUS manejando el dirigible. Himawari salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

-Deja de llorar mi niña – decía Hinata tratando de calmar a su hija.

-Pero Boruto dice que estoy muy chiquita para jugar con él y con Sarada – la pequeña tenía las mejillas empapadas.

-Boruto te dije mil veces que no molestes a Himawari – dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación, Sarada estaba en la otra punta del cuarto, acostada en un sofá leyendo _La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz_ [el primer libro de Jiraiya] y Boruto estaba guardando un juego de mesa en su mochila que el Hokage no alcanzó a ver.

-No la molesto, ella no entiende las reglas del juego –

Sarada no levantó la vista del libro.

-Sabes que tu hermanita es más pequeña, ¿No pueden jugar a algo ustedes tres? Falta poco para llegar. Ve y discúlpate – Boruto cruzó los brazos.

Boruto era cariñoso con su hermana, siempre cuidaba de ella y la mimaba mucho, pero eran hermanos después de todo, siempre había peleas entre ellos.

-Está bien me disculparé pero si ella no quiere jugar conmigo no me hago responsable – lentamente el mini rubio salió de la habitación para ir dónde su hermanita. Naruto suspiró.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? – dijo acercándose a la Uchiha.

-La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz – dijo Sarada sentándose.

-Yo leí ese libro cuando era más joven, lo escribió… -

-Jiraiya, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin – completó la niña – estudiamos a ninjas famosos de Konoha en historia, dijeron que había escrito varias novelas pero solo esta es apta para menores de edad – Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír – le pedí a mamá que me lo comprara antes de viajar.

-Entrené mucho tiempo con Jiraiya y déjame decirte que me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, eres muy inteligente – dejó escapar otro suspiro – yo quería que el Sabio Pervertido me viera como Hokage.

Sarada se puso de pie.

-Estoy segura que si él estuviera vivo estaría sumamente orgulloso de usted, Séptimo.

-Sarada, te conozco desde que naciste, tus padres son mis amigos desde que éramos unos genins que no podíamos atrapar un simple gato, deja de ser tan respetuosa, por favor. Puedes llamarte Naruto.

-Naruto-sama – dijo Sarada acomodándose los lentes.

-Bueno… algo es algo –

Justo en ese momento entró Boruto con su hermanita de la mano, Hinata entró detrás de ellos y se paró al lado de su marido.

-Mamá ¿A qué podemos jugar? – preguntó Himawari.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a "Adivina el ninja"? – dijo la esposa del Hokage.

-Pero ese juego no exis… - Hinata golpeó la pierna de Naruto.

-¿Adivina el ninja? – preguntó Sarada y dejó el libro en el sofá.

-Sí, consiste en actuar como otro shinobi que todos aquí conozcamos y el que adivine más gana –

-No es justo, yo no conozco a muchos – se quejó la menor de la familia.

-No te preocupes Himawari nosotras podemos hacer equipo porque aún no estás en la academia – dijo Hinata.

-¿Nosotros también podemos hacer equipo? – preguntó Boruto tomando del brazo a Sarada.

-Si –

-¿Y yo? – Naruto miró a su mujer.

-Tú eres el Hokage de Konoha, conoces a muchos shinobis, no creo que sea un problema no tener equipo – dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Comenzamos nosotros! – dijeron Sarada y Boruto al unísono, se fueron a una esquina a decidir qué ninja iban a imitar y juego hicieron piedra papel o tijera para decidir quién actuaba.

-Yo… pero… ¿Cómo actúo de Tsunade-sama? – susurró Sarada.

-No lo sé, fue maestra de Sakura-san, debes saber –

-Bueno… -Sarada empezó a caminar hacia los demás lista para actuar como la quinta Hokage –

-Hokage-sama, perdón por interrumpir, pero ya llegamos, estamos por aterrizar – dijo un ANBU desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias – dijo Naruto levantando la voz.

Sarada largó un suspiro, no iba a pasar vergüenza en frente de dos de los ninjas más importantes de su aldea, fue a buscar su libro y su mochila, Boruto hizo lo mismo, ayudaron a Hinata a guardar todas las cosas que habían sacado de uno de los bolsos y esperaron el aterrizaje.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a la Aldea de la Nube? – preguntó Naruto al ver la carita de emoción de Sarada.

-Sí, y es la primera vez que viajo sin mi madre – dijo la Uchiha sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

-Miren, ahí está la oficina del Raikage – dijo Hinata señalando por la ventana.

Una vez en tierra unos ANBUS de la nube guiaron a Naruto y compañía hacia la oficina de Darui.

-Luego los llevaremos a sus habitaciones, hay espacio más que suficiente para todos ustedes – decía uno de los ANBUS que hablaba con el Hokage.

-Muchisimas gracias, ha sido un vuelo largo para mis shinobis –

-El Raikage se encuentra detrás de esta puerta, permítame su equipaje, en un rato vendremos a buscarlos para enseñarles sus habitaciones – dijo otro ANBU señalando una de las tantas puertas.

Naruto tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró al despacho.

-HOLA NARUTO – saludó Darui con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? –

-Bien, no me quejo, como estamos en paz no he tenido mucho trabajo – dijo el Raikage.

-Pues a mí me pasa todo lo contrario, casi no tengo descanso – contestó Naruto.

Darui saltó de su escritorio.

-Bienvenida Hinata-san – saludó él y la kunoichi hizo una reverencia, se puso de cuncillas para ver a los niños -¿Y estos pequeños? –

-Él es mi hijo Boruto – señaló con la mano a su hijo mayor – la pequeña se llama Himawari, ella es Uchiha Sarada, hija de mi amigo Sasuke y de Sakura… -

-¿Uchiha? –

-Si, Raikage-sama – dijo Sarada algo nerviosa.

-¿Sabías que tu padre peleó contra el anterior Raikage y le costó un brazo a mi maestro? –

-Ehh… - la pequeña Uchiha palideció.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Sarada dio un respingo – no te preocupes, no tengo ninguna clase de rencor hacia tu padre, él ayudó mucho en la Cuarta Guerra –

-Cuidado Darui, ¿recuerdas a su madre? Sarada está siendo entrenada por ella y no dudo que algún día despertará el Sharingan – dijo el Hokage.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	13. Chapter 13

**No me culpen si les da hambre... ^^ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE !**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE] - _Pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mi._**

* * *

NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE - [CUARTA PARTE]

Sarada y Boruto caminaban por los pasillos del enorme edificio donde se iban a hospedar, se sentían como en un hotel.

Todos los shinobis que pasaban al lado del par de amigos los saludaba con una reverencia, al mini rubio por ser hijo del Hokage, y a Sarada por ser hija del poderoso Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me incomoda que todos nos miren, en Konoha no nos pasa – Sarada estaba totalmente consciente que ella y Boruto eran… importantes en el mundo ninja.

-Te estaba por decir lo mismo – contestó él.

-Boruto-sama! – gritó un hombre con un delantal con el símbolo de la aldea de la Nube, estaba corriendo hacia ellos – soy el chef personal de Raikage-sama, necesito tu ayuda por favor –

-Eh? –

-Necesito que me digas qué le gusta a tu padre, no quiero que el Hokage se decepcione de nuestra comida –

Sarada se acomodó los lentes y sonrió. Una lamparita se había prendido sobre su cabecita.

-Ambos te ayudaremos –

-¿De verdad? – preguntaron Boruto y el Chef a la vez. El aspirante a ninja miró a su amiga con mala cara.

-Claro que si – por otro lado la Uchiha sonría de oreja a oreja.

-Acompáñenme a la cocina… por cierto… tu eres Sarada… Uchiha Sarada ¿verdad? Tu padre hizo que el anterior Raikage se cortara un brazo – el chef empujaba a los niños en dirección a la cocina.

-Si, me lo comentaron – contestó ella algo nerviosa.

-No conozco a Sasuke-san y ya le tengo miedo – comentó Boruto y su amiga lo fulminó con la mirada – Por cierto… a mi no me engañas ¿qué planeas? – susurró.

-¿Acaso no piensas? Podemos hacer que este señor nos cocine todo lo que nosotros le pidamos durante nuestras vacaciones– Sarada le guiñó un ojo y su amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Una vez en la cocina el chef se paró en frente de los niños, ya tenía puesto el gorrito y se había arremangado su remera.

-Vamos, díganme, ¿qué le gusta a Naruto-sama? Faltan dos horas para la cena y se me acaba el tiempo.

-Mh… le gusta el ramen… - empezó Boruto.

-Es más, come ramen casi a diario – completó Sarada.

-¿Ramen? Nunca he hecho ramen –

-Qué lastima. Mi padre se irá de estas tierras decepcionado… - el pequeño dio media vuelta pero el chef lo detuvo con su cucharón.

-Haré lo que sea, pero por favor ayúdenme a preparar ramen –

-¿Lo que sea? – preguntaron al unísono - Sabemos perfectamente la receta.

* * *

Himawari se despertó de su mini siesta y lo primero que vio fue a su madre a su lado profundamente dormida.

¿Dónde está papá? Si mamá estaba en la habitación, entonces papá no podía estar tan lejos… ¿O no? La menor de los Uzumaki se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación… empezó a tocar cada puerta que veía, en todas preguntaba por su padre.

-¿Eres hija del Hokage? – preguntó una kunoichi.

-Si, soy Uzumaki Himawari –

-¿Estas perdida pequeña? – la mujer salió de su oficina y se agachó - ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a Naruto-sama? –

-Si, por favor – la pequeña no quería activar su Byakugan ahora que estaba con una desconocida, se lamentó por no haber recordado sobre su Byakugan antes.

-Me dijeron que el Raikage está en una reunión con tu padre, ya casi es hora de cenar, vamos a ver si ya terminaron –

-Si – Ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria al camino que había tomado Himawari "estoy totalmente perdida" pensó.

Cuando pasaron por la cocina la kunoichi escuchó risas de niños y se paró en seco.

-Este idiota, cuando aprenderá a no traer a sus hijos al trabajo, Darui-sama lo va a mandar con Gaara-sama de una patada – abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con el chef dándole la espalda concentrado con su tabla y cuchillo y a un par de niños totalmente blancos a causa de harina, sentados en la mesa – CUANTAS VECES TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO TRAIGAS A TUS HIJOS AL TRABAJO, ENTIENDO QUE TU MUJER SEA UNA ANBU PERO DÉJA A LOS NIÑOS CON UNA NIÑERA O…

-¿Himawari? ¿Qué haces con esa mujer? – preguntó Sarada quitándose los lentes.

-Papá y mamá te dijeron muchas veces que no hables con extraños – dijo Boruto y se quitó algo de harina con un paño.

La kunoichi que acompañaba a Himawari palideció.

-¿Ustedes son Uzumaki Boruto y Uchiha Sarada? –

-Sí, y me están ayudando a preparar la comida para la cena – dijo el chef sin dejar de cortar sus verduras.

-Perdón por mi atrevimiento, pensé que eran los hijos de este hombre, por favor, no le digan nada a Naruto-sama ni a Sasuke-sama – la mujer hizo una reverencia y agachó la cabeza.

-No conozco a mi padre –

-Tranquila, no le vamos a decir nada a mi papá, pero… ¿Puedes ayudar a este señor? Falta media hora para la cena – dijo Boruto.

-Permítanme llevar a tu hermanita con tu padre, lo está buscando desde hace rato.

-Por supuesto – dijo Boruto sonriendo.

La mujer tomó a Himawari de la mano y se alejó.

-Acá todos nos tratan como si fuéramos de la realeza – susurró Boruto.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo – contestó Sarada y se bajó de la silla – vamos a bañarnos, seguramente Hinata-san ya se despertó.

-Tienes razón, si mi mamá nos ve así volaremos por los aires –

- _Chef-san_ , nos vemos en la cena, recuerde nuestro trato – dijo Sarada y tomó a Boruto del brazo.

* * *

Himawari estaba cansada de caminar, no pensaba que ese edificio que era una mezcla de oficina y hotel fuera tan grande. Cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina del Raikage la pequeña abrió la puerta sin avisar y entró corriendo.

-¡Papá! – Naruto giró a cabeza y se puso de pie.

-¡No espera! - la kunoichi quiso detenerla pero era tarde, Himawari estaba en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Himawari? –

-Raikage-sama, Hokage-sama, mil disculpas, la pequeña estaba desesperada por encontrar a Naruto-sama – dijo la chica haciendo otra reverencia.

-No te preocupes, después de todo ya habíamos terminado la reunión – dijo Darui.

-Himawari eres una traviesa – dijo Naruto, su hija seguía en sus brazos – no puedes entrar a otra oficina sin avisar a menos que sea la mía, ¿entendiste? Discúlpate con el Raikage.

-Lo siento – dijo la pequeña con algo de miedo hacia el moreno.

-Está todo bien Hima-chan – contestó Darui sonriendo.

Media hora después Boruto, Sarada – ambos con el pelo húmedo – Hinata, Himawari, Naruto, Darui y demás Shinobis de confianza para el Raikage estaban degustando ramen, onigiris, sopa de miso, salmón ahumado, gohan y toda clase de ensaladas y platos no muy comunes en ese país.

-Este ramen está exquisito ¿cómo sabías que es mi comida favorita? – le preguntó Naruto a Darui.

-De hecho yo le dije al chef que cocinara lo que él quisiera, porque no sabía lo que te gustaba y no te lo pregunté –

Boruto y Sarada intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Hinata sabía lo que habían hecho, los había pescado tratando de lavarse el pelo para zafar de un regaño seguro, pero les salió todo mal.

 _[...]_

 _-¿Así que asustaron al Chef del Raikage para que él cocinara ramen y otra cosa que no me van a decir? –_

 _-Es que es una sorpresa – dijeron al unísono._

 _-Prometemos que no es nada malo – dijo Sarada._

 _-Bueno – la Hyūga suspiró – pero no van a ir así a cenar, Sarada, ve a tu habitación y báñate, Boruto se bañará acá –_

 _-Está bien – los amigos dieron media vuelta para irse cada uno por su lado pero la mujer del Hokage les tomó del cuello de sus ropas –_

 _-Si vuelven a hacer algo así los encerraré y hablaré con Naruto-kun y con Sakura-san ¿Entendido? Entiendo que están de vacaciones pero les ruego que no hagan quedar mal a Naruto, es el Hokage._

 _-Mamá solamente nos aprovechamos del chef para que horneara…_

 _[...]_

-EN CINCO MINUTOS LLEGA EL POSTRE – dijo el Chef desde la puerta del gran salón donde estaban cenando.

-¿Postre? ¿No había helado, ensalada de fruta y frutillas con crema? – preguntó Darui terminando su ramen.

-Tal vez quiere sorprender a Naruto-sama – dijo uno de los shinobis presentes.

-No sé qué haré con ese Chef, a veces da muchas molestias… - el Raikage suspiró perezoso.

-Pues si quieres despedirlo me lo llevaré a mi aldea, cocina delicioso – dijo Naruto.

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero no hay mejor cocinera que mi esposa –

Tres minutos después apareció el famoso chef siendo ayudado por la kunoichi –que estaba llena de harina y crema por todas partes- que había ayudado anteriormente a Himawari con un pastel que tenía dibujado en la parte de arriba unas caricaturas de ambos Kages y los símbolos de las aldeas sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Esto se te ha ocurrido a ti? – preguntó Darui mirando a la joven.

-No Raikage-sama, ha sido idea de estos niños – señaló a Boruto y a Sarada que ya tenían sus platos para el postre listos para degustar ese pastel de chocolate y dulce de leche con toque de crema.

-¿Toda la cena idea de ustedes dos? – Naruto miró a los niños.

-Si – dijeron al unísono con orgullo en sus voces.

-Ellos dos me enseñaron varias recetas nuevas – dijo el Chef.

-Naruto, me quedaré con tu hijo y con la hija de Uchiha Sasuke para que le enseñen recetas a mi Chef. Y tu hija es preciosa. ¿La puedo adoptar?

-Olvídalo, no me imagino mi vida sin ellos tres.

-Se salvaron esta vez – les susurró Hinata [sonriendo] a Sarada y a Boruto.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	14. Chapter 14

Me paso un ratito por acá para **disculparme** , **muy pronto subiré nuevo capítulo** (y tengo otra fic en mente).

No se si a todos/as mis lectores/as les interesa parte de la vida de una estudiante de 20 años que escribe en su tiempo libre... pero bueno: últimamente no la he estado pasando muy bien, tengo mil cosas en la cabeza, tuve días malos (días malos que todo el mundo tiene), pero tenía (y tengo) varias ideas en la cabeza pero cuando abría el Word para plasmar todo lo que tenía en mente escribía dos palabras y cerraba el programa, yo trato de dejar capítulo todas las semanas, pero me era imposible, los días pasaban y yo era muy consciente de que no estaba publicando. Y no es algo que haga por obligación, es algo que me encanta hacer, escribir, leer, leer comentarios. Aunque nunca conteste comentarios o mencione a las personas que me comentan como se acostumbra hacer en FF yo LEO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS con una emoción que no se imaginan. Muchos autores lo dicen pero es algo que es cierto: leer comentarios anima a escribir más y más. Bueno, volveré a partir de la semana que viene y **LO PROMETO**.

Saludos!

 **-JuHinamori.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Perdón por la demora, ya sé que había dicho que iba a subir capítulo la semana pasada, pero tuve dos exámenes en la universidad y bueno, no tuve tiempo -.- cosa que me enferma porque escribir es algo que me encanta... espero que disfruten este capítulo... y recuerden que me gusta exagerar a los personajes, no soy quien para cambiarlos ^^**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE] - _Pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mí._**

* * *

NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE – [QUINTA PARTE]

Luego de almorzar Boruto entró al cuarto de sus padres rogando prácticamente de rodillas que le dieran permiso para participar en un mini torneo para estudiantes de academia.

-Pero tú eres estudiante de Konoha – dijo Hinata mientras guardaba algo de ropa en uno de los bolsos.

-Por favoooooor – Boruto estaba arrodillado en la cama y colocaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

-No lo sé Boruto, no creo que te dejen participar –

-Puedo hablar con el Raikage, ¿Sarada también participará? – preguntó Naruto que había salido del baño y estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo con una toalla en los hombros – Pero no te prometo nada.

-Fue idea de Sarada, esta mañana cuando salimos a recorrer la aldea con los guardias del Raikage ella escuchó por unos altavoces que hoy a las cinco de la tarde hay una especie de torneo que dura hasta pasado mañana –

-Pero nosotros nos vamos mañana a la mañana de vuelta a Konoha – dijo el Hokage.

-Papá, acabas de decir que hablarás con el Raikage – el mini rubio puso carita de perrito mojado.

-Está bien, hablaré con él, pero te lo repito una vez más, no te prometo nada – los ojos de su hijo brillaron y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Sarada.

Hinata miró a su esposo.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Te parece buena idea? –

-Por supuesto, le servirá como entrenamiento, además, demostrará, antes de convertirse en shinobi, las habilidades del hijo del Hokage y de la Hyūga más fuerte de Konoha – Naruto se acercó a su mujer y le depositó un beso en sus labios.

* * *

Sarada estaba peinando a Himawari, le había hecho dos coletas [ese peinado la hacía ver aún más pequeña] ambas estaban frente al espejo riendo.

-Me encantaría tener una hermanita para poder peinarla – comentó Sarada – ¿y si mi madre te adopta? –

-Pero mi mamá se pondría triste –

-Mhh, es verdad, igual, sabes que puedes ir a mi casa cuando tú quieras – Sarada sonrió.

-¿Así como tú vienes a mi casa? Ven más seguido a jugar –

-Me encantaría Hima-chan, solo que la academia me quita bastante tiempo –

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de la Uchiha se abrió de golpe y Himawari pegó un grito. Un kunai terminó cortando un poco del cabello rubio de Boruto un instante antes de clavarse en la pared.

-IDIOTA, ¿NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA? – gritó Sarada furiosa.

-¿ERES TONTA? ¡POR POCO ME SACAS UN OJO! – contestó Boruto alzando la voz – Además ¿que haces portando kunais? –

-El entrenamiento con mi madre es diferente al tuyo con tus padres – contestó Sarada con cierto orgullo en su voz- ¿Qué quieres? –

-Mi papá dijo que iba a hablar con el Raikage para que nos dejara participar en el torneo que escuchaste esta mañana –

-Oh, bueno, estás perdonado –

-¿Qué torneo? – preguntó Himawari.

-Un torneo en el que participan los estudiantes de la academia ninja –

-Ahh – la pequeña giró la cabeza en dirección al espejo mientras se acomodaba el flequillo.

-Tenemos que buscar algunos kunais y shurikens, no sé, pedir prestados o comprar – dijo Sarada.

-Pero a mí no me dejan usarlos aún – dijo Boruto y se acostó en el sillón que había en la habitación.

-Los kunais y shurikens son armas shinobi básicas –

Boruto puso mala cara, se levantó de un salto y tomó a ambas de las muñecas.

-Boruto nii-chan me estas lastimando –

-Perdón Himawari – con un rápido movimiento y sin soltar a Sarada, alzó a su hermanita y continuó corriendo con la Uchiha a punto de caerse.

-Idiota, no corras tan rápido - dijo Sarada tratando de no terminar con la nariz contra el suelo.

* * *

Hinata no podía esconder su sonrisa, esa noche ella y Naruto iban a ir a cenar afuera, juntos, solo ellos dos.

 _-Aprovechando que hasta mañana no tengo nada para hacer con el Raikage, ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar? como cuando recién nos casamos. ¿Aceptas? –_ le dijo Naruto mientras se ponía su sombrero de Hokage con el símbolo del fuego.

 _-Por supuesto –_ dijo ella y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Ella se había quedado sola en la habitación, sabía que los tres enanos estaban juntos en la habitación de Sarada y Naruto se había ido a avisarle al Raikage que ellos dos no cenarían con él esa noche.

Toc-toc-toc

-Adelante – dijo Hinata y se sentó en la cama.

Boruto – con su hermanita en brazos – y Sarada entraron a la habitación rápidamente.

-Mamá, ¿nos puedes prestar kunais y shurikens? –

-¿Para qué? – dijo ella mirando a los niños con sorpresa.

-Para el torneo de hoy – dijo Sarada.

-Pero Naruto-kun no le ha preguntado al Raikage ustedes podían participar.

-¿Dónde está papá? –

-Se fue a buscar al Raikage –

Boruto dejó a Himawari en el suelo y tomó a Sarada nuevamente de la muñeca, ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a la oficina principal.

-¡ESPEREN! – Hinata tomó a su hija en brazos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de los niños, apenas había logrado cerrar la puerta – ¡CHICOS ESPEREN! –

Pero el par de amigos no paraba de correr, subieron las escaleras como si no existiera el cansancio. Hinata iba a la par de ellos pero se le hacía complicado correr con la pequeña Himawari que no dejaba de moverse.

-Boruto, Sarada, no abran la puerta – dijo la Hyūga de manera autoritaria y Boruto bajó su mano, estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta sin más – Sabes perfectamente que no puedes abrir la puerta de los demás Kages – dejó a su hija en el suelo, el peinado que le había hecho Sarada un rato antes había desaparecidos, las gomitas para el pelo que había usado para hacerle las dos coletas se habían perdido por ahí de tanto correr.

-Lo sé –

- _…entonces la cita será hoy a las seis_ – el Raikage estaba hablando – _es la mejor, siempre está ahí para cualquiera que esté en apuros –_

 _-¿Estás seguro que tiene tiempo? Esta noche saldré a cenar con Hinata –_ contestó Naruto - _y tengo que estar libre para antes de las nueve y no quiero tardar mucho._

 _-Completamente, me basta con mandar a alguien a buscarla, ella siempre está disponible para esta clase de ocasiones –_

A Hinata le dio un vuelco en el estómago ¿Acaso Naruto planeaba tener una aventura con otra antes de salir a cenar con ella? No, ella estaba segura que él no era capaz de hacer tal cosa… ¿o si?

- _Está bien, entonces la veré hoy a las seis –_ Se escucharon pasos y automáticamente Hinata dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, no quería que la vieran llorar, los niños vieron cómo ella bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad en el momento justo en el que Naruto abría la puerta - ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-Te estábamos buscando – dijo Boruto.

-¿Necesitan algo? – Darui, que estaba detrás de su escritorio se puso de pie.

-Queríamos pedirle permiso para participar en el torneo de esta tarde, es para los alumnos de academia – dijo Sarada e hizo una reverencia, Boruto la miró con atención, cuando Sarada mostraba sus _modales Uchiha_ , como decía él, siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-Ahh, Naruto me habló de eso hace un momento, no veo problema en que ustedes participen, no es mala idea que alumnos de otras aldeas también participen, así tendrán una idea, aunque vaga, de lo que serán los exámenes Chūnin – los niños sonrieron de oreja a oreja – acompáñenme, iremos a hablar con el director de la academia así le aviso que participarán –

-Pero tenemos un problema – dijo Boruto.

-No tenemos shurikens ni kunais –

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso – dijo Darui.

Naruto hizo una seña para que el dúo se vaya con el Raikage. Los tres dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

-Papá – Himawari tomó la mano de su padre – mamá salió corriendo recién, se veía triste -

-¿Triste? ¿Por qué? – Naruto alzó a su hija y le acomodó el pelo.

-No lo sé – dijo la pequeña.

-Entonces vamos a ver qué le pasa –Himawari se movió entre los brazos de su padre - ¿que te pasa? -

-Quiero caminar - dijo algo enojada y cuando su padre la dejó en el suelo empezó empezó a acomodarse el pelo - papá ¿Puedes peinarme? Quiero que me hagas dos coletas - dijo la pequeña mientras caminaban hacia la habitación en la que dormían Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Qué? - el Hokage miró a su hija con sorpresa - yo no se nada de peinados.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! les dejo un par de aclaraciones, entendrán a medida que lean el capítulo. Espero que les guste! nos leemos la semana que viene ^^**

 **[*1] - "hacer la cabeza" en Argentina, significa imaginar cosas que son casi imposibles que pasen, como cuando no sabemos qué tal nos fue en un examen y pensamos todo el tiempo que nos fue mal y asi... espero haberme explicado bien jajaja**

 **[*2] - en Japón, cuando una mujer se casa, pierde su apellido, por lo cual, Hinata pasa a llamarse Uzumaki Hinata.**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]** **\- pero lo que leerán a continuación es contenido creado por mi.**

* * *

NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE - [SEXTA PARTE]

Hinata estaba llorando, sabía que también podía ser imaginación de ella, pues no había escuchado completamente la conversación de Naruto con Darui. " _Vamos Hinata, no te hagas la cabeza [*1]"._ Caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, no sabía qué hacer, no había visto absolutamente nada raro en la actitud de Naruto, lo conocía demasiado bien como para desconfiar de él. Suspiró.

-Naruto-kun vive trabajando, se esfuerza por estar con nosotros, noto su expresión de culpa cuando no llega a cenar o cuando Boruto se enfada con él – susurraba para sí misma. Ella misma notaba lo tensado que estaba su cuerpo… ¿qué le iba a decir a Naruto? No tenía pruebas para desconfiar de él pero ¿cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara con esa maldita duda que no salía de su cabeza? Suspiró otra vez.

-Byakugan – aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas logró ver a través de la puerta (y varios muros) que Naruto y Himawari estaban caminando hacia la habitación. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que correr al baño a toda velocidad y hacer correr el agua de la ducha. Se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua en el momento en el que entraban a la habitación. Largó un sollozo sin querer y se tapó la boca. Veía con atención cómo Himawari le decía algo a su papá y este buscaba algo en el bolso de la pequeña, sacando dos coletas.

-Himawari, yo no sé nada sobre peinados – repitió Naruto mirando a su hija quien le puso carita de perrito mojado – está bien, trataré de hacerte las dos coletas.

La niña sonrió y se paró en frente del espejo de la habitación. Naruto empezó a cepillarle el pelo, realmente no sabía cómo iban a salir esas dos coletas.

Para cuando Hinata salió de su rápida ducha –ya vestida - encontró a Himawari riéndose de su padre, le había hecho el peinado como cinco veces y no lograba poner las coletas a la misma altura.

-No te rías Hima-chan – dijo Naruto tomando el peine otra vez.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Hinata.

-Papá está aprendiendo a peinarme –

 _¿Para cuando nos divorciemos? –_ ese pensamiento hizo que el rostro algo más calmado de la Hyūga cambiara a uno más tristón. Tomó otro peine y empezó a desenredarse su corta melena.

-¿Estás bien? –

-¿Eh? – Naruto había sorprendido a su mujer.

-Estás muy callada – dijo él mientras trataba de hacerle una de las coletas a su hija.

-Estoy bien, Naruto-kun –

Himawari se miró al espejo una vez más e hizo que Naruto le soltara el cabello.

-Papá, no sabes peinarme, deja que lo haga mamá – exigió la enana.

Naruto miró a su hija y sonrió.

-¿Acaso quieres decir que soy un inútil? – Naruto hizo aparecer varios clones de sombra y agarró a su hija y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Cuando Himawari lograba escapar un clon de sobra la tiraba suavemente a la cama para que las cosquillas siguieran.

Pero las risas acabaron cuando Hinata salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué tiene mamá? –

-Ella dijo que estaba bien – los clones desaparecieron y padre e hija se miraron.

Hinata salió a recorrer la ciudad, seguro no dejarían que Sarada y Boruto participen sin el permiso de algún mayor.

-Disculpe – le tocó el hombro a un shinobi de la Nube que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella.

-¿Si? – el shinobi dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata – ¿Usted es la mujer del Hokage? –

Sintió una rara sensación en el estómago.

-Si – contestó simplemente.

-¿Necesita algo? ¿está perdida? –

-Quiero saber dónde es el torneo para estudiantes de la academia – dijo con amabilidad.

-HINATA-SAN– el Raikage hizo acto de presencia y el ninja hizo una reverencia – ¿estás buscando a tu hijo y a la niña Uchiha? –

-Si, Raikage-sama –

-Ven conmigo, no es muy lejos de aquí – el Raikage hizo una seña para la mujer del Hokage le acompañara.

En efecto, la mini arena de combate estaba a dos manzanas de donde Hinata se había parado a preguntar y había varias filas de sillas para los familiares de los niños y curiosos.

-Byakugan – primero buscó un reloj, quería saber qué hora era, sabía que el torneo empezaba a las cinco de la tarde, a las seis Naruto tenía una cita con quien sabe quién y a las nueve iría a cenar con él… o eso pensaba. Logró localizar a los niños, estaban discutiendo con una de las maestras de la academia de la nube. Empezó a correr hacia ellos – cuatro menos diez… que rápido pasó el tiempo.

-…soy Uzumaki Boruto, hijo del Hokage, el Raikage nos autorizó participar – decía el rubio menor enojado.

-Les estoy diciendo que si pueden participar, pero necesito la autorización de uno de tus padres –

-¿Y yo? – Sarada empezó a hablar - mi padre está de viaje y mi madre está en Konoha –

-No se preocupen, yo les autorizo participar – Hinata empezó a hablar cuando se encontraba a tres pasos de los niños.

-¿Usted es Uzumaki Hinata? _[*2]_ –

-Así es –

La maestra la miró con atención. Nunca había visto a la mujer del Hokage en persona, pero le habían dicho cómo era.

-Pero azul oscuro y ojos blancos – susurró la mujer – está bien, firme aquí – Boruto sonrió triunfante, su madre había aparecido en el momento justo - En una hora más o menos comenzará el torneo – dijo la maestra y ambas se despidieron.

-Bueno, tienen una hora. ¿Consiguieron las armas? –

-Sí, el Raikage nos regaló varias shurikens y kunais – contesto Sarada contenta pero Hinata notó la cara de preocupación de Boruto, pues no había entrenado mucho con dichas armas.

-Boruto – Hinata se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hijo – tranquilo, tienes mucho talento, eres hijo del Hokage y mío. A tu corta edad nosotros éramos unos inútiles y nos volvimos fuertes gracias a nuestra perseverancia por superarnos a nosotros mismos, tú heredaste mucho de tu tío Neji, eres un genio igual que él. Anímate, te irá bien – su hijo le regalo una sonrisa.

-Vamos, te enseñaré algunos trucos con las shurikens – dijo Sarada y tomó a Boruto de la muñeca – Muchas gracias Hinata-san – ambos empezaron a correr y ella se quedó sola nuevamente.

Suspiró.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde ella se encontraba sentada en primera fila. Presentaron a todos los niños que iban a participar. Todos eran de la edad de Boruto y Sarada, y ellos dos eran los únicos extranjeros.

-…Konoha… -

-…hijo el Hokage –

-Mira, Hinata Uzumaki vino a ver el torneo –

-Ella es hija el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha… -

Hinata trataba de no prestar atención a los comentarios que hacían, buenos y malos, no quería girar la cabeza.

-EN ESTE MOMENTO DA COMIENZO EL TORNEO PARA ESTUDIANTES DE ACADEMIA DE LOS ÚLTIMOS CURSOS, BUENA SUERTE A TODOS – se escuchó la voz de Darui por medio de parlantes.

Eran más alumnos de los que ella creía que iban a participar… estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Hinata-sama –

Un ANBU de Konoha que cuidaba de ella todo el tiempo hizo acto de presencia a unos pocos metros de ella.

-¿Si? – ella se puso de pie y abandonó su lugar.

-Su esposo la está buscando –

-Dígale que iré con él cuando termine esta ronda del torneo – dijo con algo de severidad. Pero el ANBU no dijo nada y se marchó.

 _No puedo estar encerrada en esa habitación todo el tiempo._

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en la habitación. Estaba revolviendo la mochila de Hinata, pues ella había guardado el monedero de Naruto. Himawari se miraba al espejo, no le gustaba cómo le había quedado el pelo.

-Vamos Himawari –

-¿A dónde? –

-Al centro de la ciudad –

-¿Y mamá? –

Justo en ese momento el ANBU que había mandado apareció en la ventana de la habitación. Himawari pegó un saltito.

-Hokage-sama, su mujer está en el torneo de los niños de la academia, dice que volverá cuando termine la ronda.

-Bueno, mejor para mí. Muchas gracias. Vuelve a cuidar de ella. – con una sonrisa tomó a su hija y salió de ahí.

* * *

El Raikage anunciaba los nombres de los que habían quedado para la segunda ronda del mini torneo. Sarada y Boruto estaban entre ellos. Y había 10 estudiantes más. Es decir, 12 estudiantes iban a participar al día siguiente para pasar a la final.

-¡Bien hecho! Estoy orgullosa de ambos – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por otro lado el par de amigos no daban más por bañarse, cenar e ir a la cama.

Para cuando Hinata entró a la habitación que compartía con Naruto lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj, eran las ocho.

Boruto y Sarada estaban cada uno en su habitación cuando el Hokage entró sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-Hinata ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas a ir con los niños? –

Pero ella no le contestó. Miró fijamente a su esposo que tenía a Himawari en brazos dormida. Activó su Byakugan. Estaba tan enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en la habitación sin más y empezar a hacer preguntas?

-¿Estás bien? – el rubio se había puesto nervioso. Dejó a Himawari cuidadosamente en la cama y volvió la mirada hacia su esposa.

Fue en ese momento cuando su Byakugan le permitió ver que había pequeños restos de cabello rubio en las ropas de Naruto.

-¿Te cortaste el pelo? –

-Si – Naruto se tocó la nuca – me daba algo de vergüenza llevarte a cenar con el pelo algo alborotado y le pedí al Raikage que me diera una mano, porque no conozco a nadie en esta aldea, me consiguió un turno con su peluquera.

 _Ojalá me pudiera hacer pequeñita eternamente y esconderme bajo una roca._

-¿Vamos a cenar? –

Dos horas después Naruto se tapaba la boca con las dos manos, no quería que los demás comensales le escucharan reír a carcajadas.

-No puedo creer que hayas pensado que te estaba engañando. ¿cómo podría engañar a la kunoichi más hermosa de toda Konoha? –

Por otro lado Hinata estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-No no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa – Naruto dejó de reír y le regaló una sincera sonrisa a su esposa – mírame – ella le hizo caso – te dije que pasaría el resto de mis días contigo. Y lo haré.

Continuará…

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alguien me explica porqué siempre que tengo que estar estudiando sin moverme, me dan ganas de escribir y la compu me llama a gritos?**

 **Espero que les guste ^^ Ahh, ayer publiqué una nueva fic, es de Fullmetal Alchemis, mi anime favorito (L), si no lo conocen se los recomiendo, y les recomiendo leer la fic xD**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE - [SÉPTIMA PARTE]

Sarada cayó al suelo. Un estudiante de la Nube –que ni ella se acordaba cómo se llamaba – le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo que hizo que la Uchiha cayera de rodillas al suelo y posteriormente se desplomara.

 _-Mírala, pobre niña, es una vergüenza para su insignificante clan._

 _-A esa niña se le tiene respeto por ser hija de ese tal Sasuke… bah… para su aldea es importante, aquí no._

 _-Dicen que su madre es fuerte… pero ella es patética._

 _-No entiendo porqué dejaron participar en este torneo a alguien que no es de esta aldea._

 _-¿Eso ese es todo el poder de la hija de la discípula de la gran Tsunade? –_

 _-El tío de esa enana acabó con todo su clan, los Uchiha eran respetados. Y ese tal Sasuke, el padre, asesinó a su propio hermano. Esa chiquilla me da mala espina._

 _-Escuché que su padre se fue de Konoha y hasta el día de hoy no ha vuelto -_

-VAMOS SARADA. NO TE DEJES VENCER POR ESE IDIOTA – Boruto había perdido la paciencia. No había dicho palabra alguna desde que había comenzado la segunda parte del torneo. Pero no soportó ver cómo su amiga caía al suelo casi rendida y medio mundo opinaba porque si.

-RECUERDA EL ENTRENAMIENTO CON SAKURA – gritó Naruto que estaba al lado del Raikage.

El árbitro estaba a punto de alzar su mano para anunciar que el niño de la nube había ganado el combate, pero bajó la mano al ver que Sarada se ponía de pie.

-¿Vas a seguir peleando? Es mejor que te rindas, no pongas a tu aldea en ridículo y mucho menos a tu pequeño clan –

Sarada sólo había usado jutsus básicos que le habían enseñado, aún no había usado lo que la distinguía de sus compañeros: la fuerza sobrehumana que había heredado de su madre. Ahora que el niño había atacado a su familia, no iba a tener perdón.

-Cállate – lanzó un kunai que su rival apenas esquivó y se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad – A VER SI APRENDES A MANTENER LA BOCA CERRADA – el niño intentó esquivarla, pero terminó con el puño derecho de Sarada en medio de la cara. Lo siguiente que vieron todos los presentes fue una estela de tierra y algo de sangre en el suelo. La nariz del niño era historia.

-LA GANADORA ES SARADA UCHIHA –

-BIEEEEEEN – gritó Himawari que estaba sentada en la falda de Hinata.

* * *

-Estuviste muy bien Sarada – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Mhh… -

-Creí que te ibas a rendir – comentó Boruto.

-Ajam… -

-VAMOS A COMER – Himawari tomaba la mano de su padre.

-Vamos a comer, Boruto tiene un combate luego del almuerzo –

Sarada miró al Séptimo y luego miró el puño con el que había dejado inconsciente a su oponente.

Suspiró.

Quería a su mamá.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –

-No tengo hambre, gracias –

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enojada por lo que te dijo ese chico? – le susurró Naruto.

Sarada asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ya le diste lo que se merecía. Además no es quién para hablar así de Sakura y Sasuke – volvió a susurrar el Hokage y sonrió – anda, dime, ¿qué quieres comer? –

-Mhh… onigiris –

-Pero eso comemos todo el tiempo – se quejó Boruto quien había parado la oreja.

-Pero no importa. Si vamos a un restaurante cada uno puede pedir lo que quiera.

* * *

Sarada se sintió agasajada por el Séptimo al recibir un cucurucho de helado con tres sabores. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras trataba de mantener la calma y no hacerlo desaparecer en un suspiro.

-A qué hora te toca? – preguntó Himawari mirando a su hermano que no había querido helado, estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-A las tres y media –

Hinata buscó un reloj con su Byakugan.

-VAMOS VAMOS QUE TENEMOS 20 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR A LA ARENA – dijo y tomó a su hija en brazos.

Pero al llegar al lugar pensado los cinco se quedaron mirando la arena sin entender nada. No había nadie. Habían desmontado la mayoría de las cosas... solo habían un par de luces por quitar.

-¿QUÉ PASO? – Boruto pegó un grito que hizo asustar a Sarada.

-NO GRITES –

-Pero… pero… ya me iba a tocar a mi – Naruto llegó a pensar que su hijo se iba a largar a llorar.

-Seguro debe haber una explicación.

El Hokage empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el civil que estaba con una caja de herramientas, a punto de quitar uno de los reflectores.

-Disculpe. ¿Sabe qué pasó? Antes de almorzar había muchísima gente aquí. Era el torneo de los niños de la academia.

-Si – dijo el hombre – solo que todo el mundo se fue a una… ehh… EH! ¿QUE COSA ERA LA QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER LUEGO DE QUITAR TODO ESTO? – gritó girando su cabeza.

-Tenemos que ir al concierto de Bee-sama – dijo un hombre al que no le podían ver la cara pues estaba quitando los focos de espaldas a la familia Uzumaki.

-¿BEE? ¿Killer Bee? – A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

-Si, Bee-sama acaba de volver de una misión y… bueno… tengo entendido que usted ya sabe cómo es, Séptimo –

En menos de lo esperado los cinco ya estaban tratando de hacerse camino y llegar lo más cerca posible de Bee, era increíble la cantidad de gente que había.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es Killer Bee? – preguntó Himawari que esta vez estaba en los hombros de Naruto.

-Killer Bee es un shinobi de esta aldea, se lo conoce por ser el Jinchūriki de Gyūki, el Hachibi – dijo Sarada acomodándose los lentes.

-Fue el que le enseñó a nuestro padre a controlar a Kurama – agregó el mini rubio.

-Me sorprendes, al parecer sabes algo de historia – dijo la Uchiha en tono burlón.

-Tuve que hacer una exposición sobre las bestias con cola contigo, ¿recuerdas? –

-No empiecen a discutir – les ordenó Hinata amablemente.

Una hora más tarde, luego de una laaaaaarga sesión de rap, Bee se disculpó con todos los presentes por haber llegado sin avisar y por ser el culpable de la cancelación del mini torneo.

No era sorpresa que Naruto terminara hablando con Bee y presentara a sus hijos ya Sarada. Hablaron todo el camino de vuelta al edificio donde se quedaban...

Boruto tenía mala cara.

Cuando el par de amigos entró a la habitación de Sarada ambos se sentaron en la cama. Sabían que en un par de horas tendrían que ir a cenar con el susodicho Bee.

-Vamos Boruto, ¿qué va a decir Bee-san sobre tu actitud? –

-No me importa lo que diga Bee, era mi turno. Iba a vengarme de todos los de esta aldea que hablaban mal de ti y de tu familia a tus espaldas. No sabes las ganas que tengo de darles lo que se merecen. Tú no escuchabas nada. Porque estabas concentrada en la pelea. Pero yo podía escuchar claramente cómo los que estaban cerca de mí decían cualquier clase de cosas sin conocerte ni a ti ni a Sakura-san – dijo Boruto sin pausas, sin tomar aire.

Sarada se quedó muda.

-Tú eres mi amiga y no voy a permitir que hablen mal de ti. Cuando le ganaste a ese chico nadie dijo palabra alguna, les dejaste con la boca cerrada, pero igualmente yo quería partirles la cara y… - Sarada interrumpió a Boruto abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Él le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

-Gracias Boruto, eres el mejor – susurró ella tratando de esconder sollozos.

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


	18. Chapter 18

**PERDON por la demora, no tenía absolutamente nada de tiempo :( espero que no me maten. QUE LO DISFRUTEN !**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE [OCTAVA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE]

El viaje de regreso se sintió más corto que el de ida, habían matado el tiempo con juegos en los que incluso los pilotos participaron gracias al piloto automático.

De vuelta en Konoha todos los habitantes de la ladea recibieron al Hokage y compañía con caras largas y malas noticias, un ANBU se acercó a los recién llegados y se arrodilló, sin bajar la cabeza dio el triste mensaje: el padre de Hinata había sido víctima de un robo a la mansión y el culpable ya estaba con Ibiki. Himawari estaba a punto de llorar al escuchar que su abuelito estaba en el hospital.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me llamaron? – Naruto estaba furioso, Sarada se paró atrás de Hinata y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Acaban de llegar de viaje, nadie se espera algo así después de unas mini mini mini vacaciones.

-Lo siento, Hokage-sama, el robo fue anoche, el individuo aún no ha dicho su nombre ni de qué aldea es, se cree que es de la aldea de la lluvia, le pediré a Ibiki-sama que le informe apenas tenga noticias – dijo el ANBU.

-No hace falta, iré yo mismo con Ibiki-san apenas deje el equipaje en mi casa –

Nadie decía nada mientras iban caminando hacia la casa, Sarada sabía que su madre trabajaba en el hospital, por lo cual, esa noche dormiría en casa de los Uzumaki.

-Ehh… Himawari –

La pequeña miró a Sarada.

-¿Estas llorando? –

Dejó escapar un sollozo.

-No llores Hima-chan, el abuelo estará bien, Sakura-san es la mejor ninja médico hoy en día – le dijo Boruto tomando de la mano a su hermanita, faltaba poco para llegar.

Hinata trataba de no llorar, estaba muy preocupada por su padre, su relación había sido dura en la infancia, pero todo había cambiado. Tomó del brazo a Naruto quien le acarició la mejilla.

-Todo va a estar bien – dijo él.

Una vez en casa dejaron los bolsos y las mochilas en el salón y Hinata alzó a Himawari.

-Vamos al hospital, Naruto-kun, ¿vas al departamento de de tortura a ver a Ibiki-sama? –

-Sí, apenas termine de hablar con Ibiki-sama iré al hospital – dijo y tomó su capa y se acercó a la puerta – los veo en el hospital.

-Tenemos que apurarnos – dijo Boruto – quiero ver como está el abuelo.

-Yo quiero ir a ver a mi madre – dijo Sarada.

Optaron por saltar los techos de la aldea, Himawari iba en brazos de su madre, la cual les tomó ventaja rápidamente al par de niños.

-Mamá, espera – gritó Boruto cuando ya veía que Hinata estaba muy lejos. Ella iba a llegar al hospital en segundos.

-Tu madre es genial – dijo Sarada.

Un par de minutos después llegaron al Hospital de Konoha, Boruto logró encontrar a su madre que estaba preguntando dónde estaba su padre.

Subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad sin prestar atención a todos los que saludaban con una cordial reverencia. Entraron lentamente en la habitación, vieron a Sakura leyendo unos papeles a los pies del Hyūga.

-Mamá – Sarada llegó hasta su madre en dos zancadas.

-SARADA – madre e hija se abrazaron - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Te divertiste? ¿Te portaste bien? –

-Buenas tardes Sakura-san –Hinata hizo una rápida reverencia - Sarada nunca se porta mal – dijo Hinata mirando a su padre - ¿Cómo está? –

-Buenas tardes – Sakura soltó a su hija y le devolvió la reverencia – está algo débil pero no corre peligro, al parecer peleó contra el ladrón haciendo tiempo hasta que llegó un equipo de ANBUS enviados por Shikamaru.

-BYAKUGAN – Hinata notó que el flujo de chakra de su padre estaba algo dañado pero no parecía nada preocupante – ¿Cuándo le darán el alta? –

-No lo sé, está dormido desde esta mañana – Sakura se tambaleó y Sarada le agarró el brazo.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Si, solo que gasté mucho chakra esta mañana –

-Necesitas descansar mamá –

-No te preocupes – Sakura sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi abuelito – Himawari se zafó de los brazos de su madre y se acercó a Sakura, hizo una reverencia.

-De nada Hima-chan – la ninja medico se agachó y acarició el cabello de Himawari – es mi trabajo.

-¿Sabes algo del ladrón? – preguntó Boruto pero ella negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Naruto entró hecho una furia y pegó un manotazo en el escritorio de la secretaria.

-Quiero ver a Ibiki Morino – La secretaria pegó un salto y Naruto notó que estaba dispuesta a contestar mal, pero cuando noto que era él se puso nerviosa.

-Ho… Hokage…-sama… Bu… buenas tardes… ¿Qué hace aqui? – dijo la mujer tratando de no faltar el respeto.

-Acabo de llegar de un viaje y me dijeron que entraron a robar a la mansión Hyūga y ahora mi suegro está hospitalizado, quiero ver en este momento a Ibiki Morino –

-Hokage-sama – una voz gruesa llegó a los oídos de Naruto.

-Ibiki-sama – Naruto miró al shinobi que había sido su sensor en los exámenes Chūnin – supe del robo a los Hyūga –

-Ahh… acabo de salir del interrogatorio con el hombre… solo le pude sonsacar que es un ninja renegado –

-Por favor, haz lo que sea necesario para que pague por dejar a mi suegro en el hospital –

Ibiki Morino abrió los ojos como platos.

-Naruto… ¿Estás bien? –

-No – apretó los puños – no quiero que mi familia sufra, no quiero que Hinata pierda más seres queridos –

-Mhh… - el Tokubetsu Jōnin sabía que se refería a Neji – haré todo lo posible, no te preocupes.

-Está bien – el Hokage suspiró – volveré más tarde – hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la secretaria – perdón por gritarte – hizo otra reverencia y salió del departamento. Un el líder de un equipo ANBU lo esperaba – aumenta la seguridad tanto en mi casa como en la mansión Hyūga, y si puedes, quiero ANBUS custodiando el departamento de Sakura Uchiha –

-Si, señor – el ANBU desapareció.

Cuando Naruto llegó al hospital su familia se estaba yendo, acompañados por Sakura y Sarada.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? –

-Bien, solo tiene que descansar – Hinata abrazó a su esposo y se largó a llorar.

Himawari miró la escena con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué llora mamá? – preguntó la pequeña mirando a su hermana.

-Está llorando de felicidad –

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –

-No, terminó el horario de visita hace diez minutos – dijo Sakura.

-Pero soy el Hokage – replicó.

-Conmigo eso no funciona – todos largaron una carcajada.

* * *

 **-JuHinamori.**


End file.
